<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>365 Nights by levyanikiforov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749112">365 Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyanikiforov/pseuds/levyanikiforov'>levyanikiforov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Play, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama &amp; Romance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyanikiforov/pseuds/levyanikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo ran away to the outer corners of the galaxy to escape the clutches of her father, Snoke. Five years later, with the New Republic defeated and Palpatine killed, Emperor Kylo Ren kidnaps Cleo and gives her 365 nights to fall for him. </p><p>Nobody said infatuation was easy. Space drama be damned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys welcome to my Kylo fic! After watching Kylo choke a lot of people in Star Wars, I can't help but imagine how wonderful it would be if he choked me instead HAHA</p><p>The first chapter is a prologue, more like a back story introducing our characters.  But this really sets the tone to the entire story, it's more Plot with Porn, instead of the other way around. Some blood warning in this chapter, beware.</p><p>The next chapter will be present time, not the past. Kylo will be 30, in the timeline it'll be after The Rise of Skywalker. Instead of Kylo dying, he would have killed Palpatine and become Supreme Ruler of the galaxy. Reylo doesn't exist here, sorry!</p><p>I'll try to at least post once a week! Maybe more. I'll definitely finish this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Cold, it always felt too cold for Cleo, no matter how long she lived on Starkiller base.</p>
<p class="p1">Supreme Leader Snoke had took her in since she was 12 years old from an orphanage in the tropical planet, Omnia. She remembered how it was barely a war, with the inhabitants out-numbered and under-prepared. It’s not like she agreed with the First Order but she didn’t have a home anywhere else. Snoke didn’t have affection towards her, not even pity, it was her force-healing abilities that he found attractive. The invasion had resulted in mass casualties to the locals, Cleo did all she could as a young girl to help those who got injured. She could be useful to him, that’s what he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Snoke had forced her to complete higher education in politics and economics under his tutelage, as well as training her healing abilities to go beyond the force.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo disappointed him though. She didn’t have rage, didn’t have the kind of anger required to harness the dark side of the force. Snoke deemed her abilities limited to telepathy and touch.</p>
<p class="p1">Now 18, she saw how the First Order transformed the ice planet Ilum into its largest military base. The Order was now busy with completing the top secret superweapon.</p>
<p class="p1">Snoke had sent word that she was needed at the Command Center urgently. With a huff, she changed from her lounge attire to her formal clothes: consisting of tight black leather pants, a black thermal turtle neck, and a black leather military style jacket. Underneath, she wore thermal undergarments to protect from the harsh conditions on Ilum, as well as a thick black outer cloak. Attached to her waist was a heavy belt where her weapon of choice was sheathed, dual pistol blasters.</p>
<p class="p1">Since she was not technically a part of the millitary, she didn’t wear a uniform. Her days instead consisted of a rigid regimen of courses, learning about the history of the galaxy and force training.</p>
<p class="p1">Strapping on her boots, she quickly walked to the Command Center, which took a good 20 minutes due to the sheer size of the base. When she arrived through the double doors, Snoke was already waiting, standing in the middle of the large space.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Shit, I’m late</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Supreme Leader Snoke. You requested my presence?” Cleo said while dropping on one knee, not making eye contact.</p>
<p class="p1">“Stand up, child. You’re late.” Snoke hissed.</p>
<p class="p1">“I apologize Supreme Leader. I had just been informed-”</p>
<p class="p1">“No matter,” he interrupted. “This is Kylo Ren, my new apprentice. He will be joining us in our training and studies for the foreseeable future until he is fit to command his own fleet.”</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo, now standing upright, glanced at the young man wearing all black standing beside Snoke. Her eyes squinted to analyze him, which he responded similarly. His distinguished features made him stand out in a crowd. Kylo had wavy raven hair reaching behind his ears and fresh milky skin. A tall and pointed nose adorned his freckled face, along with plump full lips pressed into a straight line. Despite standing next to a two-meter-tall Snoke, Kylo didn’t seem overpowered.</p>
<p class="p1">“You will be in charge of getting him acquainted with the base today.” Snoke said firmly. “Do not fail me.” With that, he left the Command Center, leaving Cleo with Kylo.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo fell silent after he left, processing the information she had received. The man scrunched his eyebrows at Cleo before she felt a familiar stinging pressure in her skull.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Nice try.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo thought before shielding her mind. Despite not having telekinetic powers, mind-reading was the most basic thing out of the book.</p>
<p class="p1">“So you’re force-sensitive.” Kylo finally spoke. His voice was a deep smooth baritone.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo sighed, <em>such an amateur</em>. “Follow me.” Not wanting to have a conversation in a room full of officers and General Hux listening in, Cleo spun on her heels out of the bridge. She could hear Kylo’s heavy footsteps trailing after her.</p>
<p class="p1">“So you’re Snoke’s new apprentice? Of course he would choose a man,” she spat.</p>
<p class="p1">“Supreme Leader Snoke.” He corrected her. “I don’t agree with your tone and and accusations.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>And he has a stick up his ass.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve been on Starkiller for six years, this means I outrank you, Ren.” She said. He was just like all the other superior officers, arrogant and an asshole.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re not in the ranks, judging by your choice of clothing.” He gave Cleo a quick scan. “Who are you exactly?”</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo couldn’t help but be slightly uncomfortable with Kylo looking at her so intently. “I’m just Cleo. Didn’t you hear Snoke? I’m in charge of getting you acquainted with the base.”</p>
<p class="p1">This earned a low chuckle from Kylo, surprising her. “Sure, Cleo.”</p>
<p class="p1">She blushed when her name came out of his lips. “I’ll be showing you the archives, the training center, and the hangars today. I will ask someone to assign you to your quarters and a data pad. The pad will contain my schedule until you will be assigned your own.”</p>
<p class="p1">The rest of the day was spent with Kylo asking questions about the base and training. He simply followed and listened to Cleo’s directives, drinking in all the information. Cleo sensed a rawness in him, an uncertainty, but more prevalent than those a sense of ambition and stubbornness above all else.</p>
<p class="p1">Qualities she lacked.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and the more they trained together, the closer the two got. Acknowledging nods slowly turned into knowing smiles. Kylo helped Cleo polish her lightsaber techniques while Cleo showed off her blaster skills. Kylo proved to be a formidable wielder of the force and an even better pilot.</p>
<p class="p1">He had trouble memorizing concepts though and learning theoretical frameworks of politics and warfare. She was more skilled in academia than he was, tutoring was often her main task.</p>
<p class="p1">Unlike her, Kylo went off base a lot. Most of the time with Snoke for an undisclosed mission. When they returned, he was often mangled and wounded. Her father entrusted Cleo with his apprentice’s physique, either carting him to the med bay for minor cuts or force-healing a multitude of internal bleeding. She ignored the gut wrenching feeling every time he moaned in pain.</p>
<p class="p1">Kylo was unreadable at times, his mind would flicker with doubt as anxiety crippled him. Cleo could feel the intensity of his internal battles. She never pried into the past, she wasn’t proud of hers either.</p>
<p class="p1">They completed each other where the other lacked.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo never had someone like her, connected to the intangible force, except for her adoptive father. It was always lonely.</p>
<p class="p1">One night while they were up late studying about the Galactic Empire history at the archives, Kylo spoke, “Do you ever feel guilty?”</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo squinted in response, he had rarely asked her personal questions. “How so?”</p>
<p class="p1">“About choosing the Order.” He was looking into her eyes for the longest time, his golden irises glowing in the dim light. His Adam’s apple bobbed nervously, protruding form his long slender neck.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo took a while to answer. “I mean, when Snoke took me from my home planet. I didn’t really have an identity to belong to,” she paused. “The way I see it, the First Order, the New Republic, they’re all just different sides of the same coin. I’ve seen my fair share of mangled Stormtroopers with holes in their chests to say so.” She said. “No one is either fully bad or fully good. I think everyone is a combination of both.”</p>
<p class="p1">Seeing the tears threatening to spill from Kylo’s eyes, a usually composed man. Cleo took a chance to touch his hand on the table. With his guards down, she saw everything and she saw what he wanted her to see. He pushed old memories to the surface of his mind.</p>
<p class="p1">His true identity.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ben Solo?” Cleo said, a little too loudly, grateful that the archives were empty at this hour. As she watched silent tears spill out of Kylo’s eyes, she couldn’t help but feel her heart twitch.</p>
<p class="p1">It made sense now, all the brooding, all the unsaid conflict like a storm underneath his skull.</p>
<p class="p1">The world stilled. Kylo’s face felt warm against her face and slowly they both leaned in. His lips tasted salty with tears when Cleo kissed him. She had never felt this way for anyone before but suddenly she didn’t care about anyone else but him.</p>
<p class="p1">He responded passionately, deepening the kiss and standing up so Cleo was pressed in between the desk and his large body. Eventually, Cleo had to open her mouth for air, with a gasp, Kylo took it as a chance to slip in his tongue.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck, you taste amazing.” Kylo hissed in between breaths before moving down to her neck, planting soft wet kisses. He found a particular spot he liked and sucked on her soft skin. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I first saw you.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>That’s gonna leave a mark.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">His hot breath made Cleo swoon, soft moans escaping her lips. Before she knew it, Kylo had lifted her on the desk and slipped in between her legs. His hands explored her petite frame, her back, he waist, her stomach, her ass, and eventually settling on her breasts. He kneaded them in between his large hands, slipping under her shirt and finding her nipples. Tweaking them expertly with his lithe fingers until they formed hard perky peaks.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo could feel her wetness soaking her underwear. It was obvious Kylo felt the same due the the large tent growing at the front of his pants. “Off,” Cleo managed to say. “Take off your pants Kylo.”</p>
<p class="p1">They didn’t care if they were in the archives on one of the desks. They didn’t care if someone walked in. They didn’t fucking care if Snoke came and watched.</p>
<p class="p1">Kylo took off Cleo’s bottoms compliantly until all there was left was her white lacy underwear. Suddenly, he stopped and looked her in the eyes. “Cleo, are you sure-“</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck yes.” Cleo took off her underwear before working to open Kylo’s pants. She was too impatient to take off his pants, the layers would take forever. Cleo simply pulled down his undergarments, letting his cock spring out. “Wow.”</p>
<p class="p1">To call it large was an understatement. Kylo’s erect dick went pass his bellybutton, it looked angry and engorged. Cleo was mesmerized, reaching out to stroke it. Her small fingers couldn’t fully wrap around its circumference. She used her thumb to spread the pearl of precum leaking from the tip, earning a low moan from Kylo.</p>
<p class="p1">He gave her a small smirk before leaning in to kiss her feverishly once more, before taking his dick and plunging it deep in Cleo’s pussy. He hissed in pleasure, letting his length sink in Cleo’s tight folds.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo wanted to scream. It felt like she was speared in half, experiencing a fullness she couldn’t describe.</p>
<p class="p1">But soon Kylo’s lips were back on hers, and she got distracted by how close they were. His panting breaths, how Kylo smelled so good, how soft and thick his hair was. Obscene noises filled the room as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Slowly and passionately at first before going faster as he got closer and closer to his release.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo grabbed at anything to have a grasp at reality, her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, she wanted more of Kylo. She ran her hands up his shirt and sunk her nails on his back. Kylo grunted in response.</p>
<p class="p1">Soon his movements became more erratic, palming at her breasts hungrily, placing kisses on Cleo’s exposed chest. Kylo grabbed her waist, holding her tight. With one final deep thrust, he came undone inside her, hot cum coating her walls.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo sighed, drunk on intimacy, she hardly noticed the blood trickling down from her pussy to her ass and the desk or the growing soreness that radiated in between her legs.</p>
<p class="p1">After they both came down from their highs, Kylo kissed her forehead before pulling out. His previously grim expression replaced with a satisfied grin. A mixture of his semen and Cleo’s blood spilled on the floor.</p>
<p class="p1">Kylo’s face turned white in terror. “Cleo. Fuck. I didn’t know-”</p>
<p class="p1">“I was a virgin?” Cleo said calmly, with a smile on her face. Kylo was stunned. She slid her arms onto his waist, pulling him close, placing kisses over his shirt. “Don’t worry about it, I wanted to,” she reassured. </p>
<p class="p1">He seemed to exhale at this. “Still, I would’ve been gentler… Or prepared you.” Kylo stroked Cleo’s long brunette hair lovingly. He started moving down until his face was in between her thighs, licking and kissing the soft skin. Placing his mouth over her clit, he started making slow circles with his tongue.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo moaned, the mixture of pleasure and pain too much for her stretched pussy, Kylo dipped his tongue inside, tasting the aftermath and moaned. “Kylo.. Don’t, that’s dirty.”</p>
<p class="p1">“There’s nothing dirty about you Cleo,” he responded, further lapping at her folds. Cleo hissed from the pain, she doubted her pussy will recover from this. Kylo stopped and stood, “I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo saw the worry in his eyes and leaned in for a deep kiss. Tasting the metallic tang of her blood mixed with the saltiness of his cum. She breathed him in one last time before putting her clothes back on and cleaning up their mess.</p>
<p class="p1">Kylo walked her back to her quarters, still looking apologetic but warm. They tried to look as inconspicuous as they can, unable to resist grazing their hands together as they walked side by side.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">The next few days, Kylo was nowhere to be seen at their studies and training. Cleo felt a twinge of worry and insecurity at his disappearance. After a particularly unpleasant lesson on political diplomacy with General Hux, Cleo found the courage to ask.</p>
<p class="p1">“General Hux. Has Kylo Ren fallen ill?”</p>
<p class="p1">The red haired man answered uninterestedly, “Did Supreme Leader Snoke not inform you? He had been sent on board the Finalizer permanently to complete advanced training for his division of Stormtrooper Corps.” He continued, “I will be joining him shortly.”</p>
<p class="p1">Bile rose to the back of Cleo’s throat. “Of course,” was the only word that managed to come out of her mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">“Captain Cardinal will continue your political education starting next week and onwards.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Days on Starkiller Base seemed to stretch longer for Cleo since Kylo left. Cleo had been on the base without him for so long just fine, but those months with him had made her feel alive, happy even.</p>
<p class="p1">A year had passed since he disappeared without a word. With most of her basic education requirements finished, Cleo spent more time in the base infirmary, practicing her healing abilities on those seriously injured from invasion missions, deemed irrecoverable by medi-droids.</p>
<p class="p1">“Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your arrival at the Supremacy tonight.” A stormtrooper stated.</p>
<p class="p1">“Send the information to my data pad,” Cleo answered, bored, much rather focused on the lower ranking officer sprawled on the table.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Accidental self-injury with sonic-rifle.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">That night she changed into her formal clothes and went to the hangar, taking a short trip on a small shuttle before arriving on the Supremacy. The ship was the largest of the First Order’s fleets and Snoke’s Boudoir rested in the heart of it.</p>
<p class="p1">She arrived in the large red room moments later. Supreme Leader Snoke was seated on his throne regally, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. Just as she wanted to get down on on knee, he spoke.</p>
<p class="p1">“My dearest daughter.” He said, using one hand motioning her to approach.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>He’s in a good mood today.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, Supreme Leader.” She walked up to his throne, looking small beside it. Immediately, Cleo’s hands went up to hover over the side of his face, where his mangled flesh was unraveling. Concentrating her energy, the soft grayish skin seemed to shift under her influence, covering more area than before.</p>
<p class="p1">Snoke hissed delightedly. “There is good news to be shared today. The Starkiller’s superweapon is almost complete!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p class="p1">A few moments later heavy footsteps echoed the room. “You requested me, Supreme Leader.” The voice was mechanical and robotic disrupted by a modulator.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo would recognize those shoulders anywhere.</p>
<p class="p1">Kylo.</p>
<p class="p1">Only there seemed to be more layers on his outfit and his head was covered by a black and metal mask. Similar to those worn by troopers.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah, Commander Ren. Take off that stupid mask boy!” Snoke exclaimed.</p>
<p class="p1">Kylo stood up and obliged. There was a loud hiss of air and he lifted the mask over his head. His hair had grown slightly longer, his eyes had turned darker, and he showed no emotion upon seeing Cleo standing next to Snoke.</p>
<p class="p1">She couldn’t help but gasp when she saw the thick scar running from the left side of his cheek continuing all the way down to his neck. He looked at her nonchalantly.</p>
<p class="p1">“After final phases. The First Order will be in possession of the greatest weapon ever created. We will be ready to expand our influence upon the galaxy and show the worlds what true power looks like,” Snoke stated. “I expect no petty distractions, my successor.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke,” Kylo firmly answered.</p>
<p class="p1">“The Supremacy is at the perfect position to view Starkiller’s weapon, Cleo. Commander Ren will escort you to the bridge.”</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo followed him wordlessly as they walked to the bridge. Gone were the stolen glances and warm smiles. Kylo was different, not just his dumb mask, but his gait was firmer now, his back straighter, his aura colder. He walked so fast it was hard for Cleo to keep up.</p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo. Kylo wait.” By the time Cleo caught up to him, they were already on the bridge. The vast expanse of space outside the viewing glass.</p>
<p class="p1">There was nobody else on the bridge except some officers busy with whatever they're busy with in the corner.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo grabbed his arm, “What happened?” She half-whispered, referring to the deep gash running down his face. His perfect face.</p>
<p class="p1">Kylo, still stoic as ever showed no emotion. Seeing genuine concern in Cleo’s eyes looking at his scar, his own softened. With a sigh, he said, “He did this to me.”</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo couldn’t help but trace the scar with her fingers. “I- I didn’t know.”</p>
<p class="p1">Kylo took a step back. “Stop, Cleo. Get away from me.” Words stabbing Cleo like daggers.</p>
<p class="p1">“What? Don’t be like this-"</p>
<p class="p1">“I mean it, I can’t stop regretting what I did that night. So stop.” Kylo’s face turned stone cold.</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo gritted her teeth and stayed silent. Before she could speak, Ilum’s bright hue cast the room with blue light. And there it was, the weapon. The circular shape of the mega cannon made it look like a gigantic evil eyeball, splitting the planet in two.</p>
<p class="p1">The sheer size of it is terrifying. At least five times bigger than the Death Star. </p>
<p class="p1">“What the fuck?” Was all Cleo could muster. This weapon could destroy entire planets, entire planetary systems, this could destroy billions of creatures with one blast.</p>
<p class="p1">“Beautiful isn’t it?” He asked, not expecting an answer. A dark smile on his lips, “It’s powered by consuming suns, one blast can consume entire planetary systems. With this, we would be unstoppable.”</p>
<p class="p1">Cleo had never seen the weapon from off planet before, she never realized how massive it was. Suddenly tears welled in the corners of her eyes. She always argued with herself that The First Order and The New Republic were all the same, just politics. After all, Snoke took her in, how truly evil could he be?</p>
<p class="p1">The superweapon changes things. This was genocide. This was war.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you really support this Kylo?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, this would assure us victory over the galaxy. We will crush the Resistance,” He said plainly, like it was a plain fact.</p>
<p class="p1">Reaching up to his face one last time, touching his scar, Cleo wielded the force to summon new skin over his torn flesh. Kylo’s cheek and neck felt warm, his guards were up, Cleo couldn't sense anything but coldness.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t want to be a part of this.”</p>
<p class="p1">With that Cleo spun on her heels and left the bridge.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">The deafening alarms at the Supremacy blared, hurting Kylo Ren’s ears as well as his brain. Emergency lights colored everything on the ship red, “What’s the issue Lieutenant?” He shouted.</p>
<p class="p1">“Commander Ren, our system shows that an unauthorized escape craft has ejected from the hangar.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Entire Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cleo's new life on Nevarro gets interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I'm so thankful for the response I got from the first chapter! That took me 5 hours to write HAHA cause I had to do so much research. I proofread the previous chapter. </p><p>I hope you like this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Five years later</em>
</p><p>Cleo coughed, it was raining ash that day in Nevarro City. When she landed on the planet years ago, she survived by doing odd jobs she found at the cantina. Although she never dared to use the force, her medical knowledge and skills became of use to the covert Mandalorian tribe on the planet as well as bounty hunters who passed through. Now, Cleo has her own shop in the city working as a healer.</p><p>“Hana, we’re probably going to close up for the day. This weather is unbearable,” she said. Cleo wipe her face with a damp cloth, cleaning the debris. The dry heat of Nevarro City was unlike any other town, there was a river of lava flowing underneath the city. Sometimes it even made her miss the cold on Starkiller base.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah,” Hana answered. She was the 18-year old daughter of the cantina owner. “There’s no one coming in.”</p><p><br/>
The Resistance’s failure had echoed through the star systems. Despite Nevarro being largely unaffected, Cleo noticed how more Stormtroopers trickled in the city these days. Propaganda in favor of the New Galactic Empire was already starting to spread.</p><p><br/>
<em>So Kylo Ren finally did it huh?</em>
</p><p><br/>
She had converted an Imperial compound into an infirmary, with cots lining up the walls and a med bay in the middle. After she left, Cleo discarded her old black clothes, in favor of neutral toned humble garments. She wore her hair in a low pony tail, so it doesn’t distract her when treating patients. </p><p><br/>
“You’ll need to clean the sheets on the cots today and buy more disinfecting liquid from Har Har.” Cleo said while removing the cotton sheets from the beds. “So, how are you and Jin doing?”</p><p><br/>
Hana giggled in response. “We’ve been good. We went to the baths at sun down, it was beautiful. I think we will be engaged soon.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s great Hana! I’m so happy for you.” Hana reminded her of her younger self, before the world became more polarized.</p><p><br/>
“How about you Cleo? I’ve seen a Mandalorian following you around town a few times.”</p><p><br/>
Cleo’s ears reddened. “Stop talking nonsense.”</p><p><br/>
The longer she stayed in Nevarro, the more the memories faded. Like her life as Snoke’s daughter was a distant past. Nobody knew who she was here and nobody cared to ask. Thoughts of Kylo haunted her at first during lonely nights. Over time, she made new memories here and new friends. </p><p><br/>
Just as she was about to close the doors, a voice shouted from a distance. “Wait! Please!” </p><p><br/>
It was Hana’s father, Krige, he was carrying a Mandalorian bounty hunter, his arm almost torn apart from his shoulder in between his armor. The skin was singed where his flesh tore. It was definitely the work of a light saber. </p><p><br/>
“Quickly, put him on the med bay! Hana I’m gonna need a universal plasma fluid sack and a micro suture kit,” She exclaimed. Hana and her father quickly went to work while Cleo checked to see if the man was conscious. “Hey Mando, wake up! Are you a foundling?” If he were, she cannot take off his mask. </p><p><br/>
The man shook his head no weakly. Cleo worked to take off his mask. She gasped, there was a deep purple bruise around his neck. When Hana returned, Cleo quickly gave orders to put pressure on the wound. She took a syringe from one of the trays and injected the maximum dosage of pain killer. </p><p><br/>
“Cleo, you need you hurry,” Krige said. “They were looking for you.”</p><p><br/>
“I can’t leave him like this.” Cleo expertly cauterized the blood vessels exposed on his arm and used the micro sutures to sow the flesh together. But no matter how hard she tried, his flesh was too torn to hold on its own. “Mando, you’re gonna need to see a medical droid or even a surgeon and soon!” </p><p><br/>
<em>He’s going to bleed out.</em>
</p><p><br/>
If only she could use the force, but there are eyes watching her. But if she doesn’t do anything this young man will die. </p><p><br/>
“You need to go! A masked man and a whole army of Stormtroopers stormed into the cantina, they’re searching the city. When the Mandalorian wouldn’t give him your whereabouts-"</p><p><br/>
“Just shut up for a second Krige.” Cleo hadn’t used her strength in five years. Concentrating on the wound, she released her energy onto his flesh. The man groaned in response, but his skin slowly mended back together until it turned into a faint pink scar. </p><p><br/>
“Crap, Cleo. How did you do that?” Hana’s eyes widened, looking at her mentor. </p><p><br/>
Before she could answer, heavy footsteps against the metal floor followed by a dozen more rattled the room. Stormtroopers flooded the infirmary, surrounding Cleo, Hana, Krige, and the wounded Mandalorian. After the soldiers emerged a tall masked man wearing all black.</p><p><br/>
“It’s definitely you this time,” said a heavily modulated voice. It was so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. Cleo never thought she would see this man ever again, especially knowing what the First Order had been up to. </p><p><br/>
“Kylo.” His name spilled from her lips. She was tired from using the force to heal such a large wound; everything that was happening felt like a distant dream. </p><p><br/>
“Emperor Ren.” He corrected. Everyone in the room shook, half in shock and half horrified. “I’ve searched the entire galaxy for you.”</p><p><br/>
With those words and a wave of a hand, everything went black for Cleo.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>I promise the next chapter will be saucy and smutty AF. The young doe eyed Kylo is OUT THE WINDOW. Enter, Emperor Ren, a sadistic fuck, ready to ruin your life. </p><p>Again comments are gold! I'll be more motivated to write. </p><p>Please let me know what you would like to happen or improvements.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Her Rightful Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I saved you from that destitute rock and brought you here, to your rightful place, my love.” His breath felt hot against her sensitive ear. “By my side.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys,</p><p>I can't resist writing cause things are getting... good. I think our heroine waking up in Kylo's bed was a little too cliche, so I changed it up a little. </p><p>As I said, this fic is loosely based on 365 Days. If you haven't watched that, you really should.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">Cleo jolted awake. She looked around the large room, familiar white metal walls surrounded her. She was lying on a plush bed with baby soft sheets and way too many pillows. On the corner was her study desk, decorated with all her books. It was definitely her quarters on Starkiller base.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>That was a weird dream.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Finally, you’re awake,” a modulated voice startled her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Heavy footsteps reverberated the room. And there he was, the masked man standing on the foot of the bed. He towered over her, Cleo could feel him staring even behind the mask. Some things about him were different. The mask he wore over his head was cracked with red streaks. And every inch of his body was covered, he wore a black belted jacket over black leather pants, even his fingers were covered in leather.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Suddenly, reality sunk in. Hard.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“Kylo- where am I? How am I in my old room?” Cleo’s world spun. She palmed at her chest to discover that she was now wearing a black night gown, her hair let down and freshly washed for some reason.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“I bathed and changed you, myself. I wouldn’t want anyone else touching you.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Somehow, what he said didn’t bother her. She was too busy worrying about Hana and Krige on Nevarro. Were they alive? Did he- kill them? Bile rose in the back of her throat. Cleo’s ears were ringing, she had to hold back her tears as devastation sets in.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">She was back in this prison.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">As if he could hear her thoughts, and Kylo could. He took a step closer, taking a seat on the bed and caressed Cleo’s thigh over the sheet.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">She couldn’t pull back any faster. But Kylo caught her ankle, grabbing hard, so that she couldn’t move away. Cleo yelped in response.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“If you do that again, I’ll tie you down.” He threatened. Kylo put a gloved hand on her cheek, stroking softly with his thumb. She tried her best to stay perfectly still. “Do you like your room?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Cleo mustered up the courage to ask, “How- I heard Starkiller was destroyed.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“I had this made for when you came back to me.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“Please just tell me what’s going on,” she pleaded softly. Cleo held up her hand and touched the cold metallic surface of Kylo’s mask, feeling the cracks underneath. “Take this off.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Wordlessly, Kylo lifted the mask over his head with a hiss. Revealing his raven hair that framed his jaw and and true face. Cleo’s eyes widened, there was a faint scar running across his right eye down his cheek.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“How is it that every time I see you, there were more scars than before?” She said. “What happened?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Kylo was as handsome as ever she thought. Despite the fact that the circles under his eyes were darker and his cheeks were more gaunt. He looked like he had aged at least ten years despite that only five had passed. The beard covering the lower half of his face added to that.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“The Resistance happened-but they are no more. We’re on board my ship, the Finalizer.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“And Hana, Krige, the Mandalorian-“</p><p class="p4">“They are not your concern anymore.” He answered.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“What the fuck did you do Kylo?” Cleo screamed. “I swear if you killed them I will never forgive you!”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Slap.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Kylo’s gloved hand flew across Cleo’s left cheek. “How dare you speak to your Emperor with that filthy mouth?” He grabbed her neck, his long fingers wrapping around her throat. Kylo squeezed, his face suddenly pressed to her cheek, his mouth touching her ear. “I searched the entire galaxy for you. And this is how you thank me?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Any leftover feelings of familiarity for Kylo fizzled from Cleo’s heart at that moment.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Cleo fought back her tears, failing as a single drop fell from her left eye. She could only choke out a small, “What?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“I saved you from that destitute rock and brought you here, your rightful place, my love.” His breath felt hot against her ear. “By my side.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“That-that was my home Kylo,” Cleo replied. “Hana, she was like a sister to me.” as if sensing her fear, Kylo let go of the pressure around her neck slightly. Taking advantage, Cleo pushed with him all her strength, with no avail.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Kylo was huge, he quickly overpowered her, pinning her down against the bed with his body. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head and forcefully planted a hard kiss on Cleo’s lips.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Despite struggling, Cleo couldn’t fight back and gave up, letting Kylo deepen the kiss. His tongue attacking hers. With one hand holding her in place, the other roamed across her body, feeling her shoulders, arms, thighs, and going back up to cup her breast. He groaned on her mouth.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Cleo’s own body betrayed her as she could feel a pool forming in between her legs. Kylo obviously noticed this, judging from the smirk on his face. “Have you gone weak Cleo? You can’t even fight me anymore.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">She didn’t know how to respond. Cleo must’ve looked absolutely wrecked, her hair tousled from the struggle, lips wet from the kiss, eyes wild, and clearly hard nipples visible through her thin nightgown.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">It took all of Kylo’s will power to not take her right now.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">He chuckled. “Whether you like it or not. I am your home now,” Kylo said, still pinning her down. “I will give 365 nights to fall for me, give in to me. During, you will stay by my side, wherever that may be.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“And if I don’t-“ Her sentence cut short by a force choking her throat.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“And nothing.” There was darkness in his eyes, he wasn’t the Kylo she used to know. “Any misbehavior will result in harsh punishment. Do you understand?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Cleo nodded.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Kylo had absolutely gone mad.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“Don’t worry my love. I will not do anything to you until I have your permission,” he said while pressing his hard member through his pants on Cleo’s thigh. Her breath hitched in response, the memory of loosing her virginity flashing in her mind. “Trust me, I will have you begging for it in no time.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Cleo almost moaned.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“What’s your plan? Locking me in my room and scaring me into falling for you?” Cleo spat out the moment he let go of her. Kylo didn’t respond to her question. He simply stood up to compose himself before placing his mask over his head.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I am rather occupied during the day. Despite my undisputed victory in Exegol, there are still some sporadic and futile attempts to rebel against the New Empire.” Kylo stated, his voice sounding dark and foreign. “Remember, you’re mine now, you can never run away from me again.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't want Kylo to come on to her too hard too fast. If you know what I mean? Like he's not gonna fuck her outright. Remember he thinks he loves her! Maybe he does for real yaknow?</p><p>Okay, please leave a comment! Suggestions and criticisms are not only welcome but greatly appreciated!</p><p>I didn't get to proof read as much as I would like cause I'm sleepy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cleo accidentally walks into an unwelcome scene onboard the Finalizer.</p><p>Kylo uncovers a plot against his regime.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys,</p><p>So I edited the previous chapters slightly, no major changes except Kylo's looks. I wanted him to evolve physically in addition to the scar and his repaired mask. In the first chapter, when he was an apprentice he had short, ear-length hair and a clean fresh face. Whereas now, as Emperor, hid hair frames his jaw. Emperor Kylo Ren became more gaunt and tired in appearance. He also grew a small beard like Adam Driver at the Golden Globes (yummy).</p><p>I wanted to write a longer chapter but it was a tiring weekend and I'm exhausted. So I'll split the chapter in two cause what I have planned *rubs hands together like an evil mastermind*.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cleo’s limbs were glued to the bed for some time after Kylo left. As if she had been stunned, in shock and disbelief of what is currently happening. What happened to Kylo? She knows he had gone over to the dark side, she just didn’t know how deep.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she reached into her brain in search of old memories. Kylo was just a doe-eyed and fresh-faced apprentice of Snoke’s yet he had a fiery ambition inside him.</p><p>When Cleo found out Snoke had died at the hands of the Resistance last year, it had devastated her. Despite not being much of a father figure and using her for his own benefit, he took her in when no one else wanted her. There were times she thought of him as family, Kylo too. There must’ve been the old Kylo buried deep within Emperor Ren somewhere.</p><p>If only he would let his guard down for a second, Cleo could find out. </p><p>After the longest time staring at the ceiling. Cleo cursed herself for not doing more before. She could’ve attacked him or at least tried harder. He had slapped her for fucks sake and choked her like a rag doll.</p><p>She decided that she will find a way out of this godforsaken ship, even if it cost her, her life. Years ago she had escaped the Supremacy unscathed, she will again. </p><p>First step, getting out of the room. Leaping from the bed with a new sense of determination, Cleo looked at her desk, it was the exact same one she had on Starkiller. However, the books tacked on top were updated versions. She looked at the date, it was published within the month.</p><p>Her curiosity motivated her to explore the space. Cleo’s bare feet met the cold floor as she took large strides across the room to the bathroom. When she opened, it was her same shower pod, simple acrylic sink and toilet. But next to the bath was another door she didn’t recognize. </p><p>
  <em>To open or not to open? How can things get worse?</em>
</p><p>Sliding the door open, the air escaped from Cleo’s lungs. Kylo wouldn’t do this for her right? </p><p>It was a large room filled with anything a girl could think of. One wall was specifically dedicated to shoes, the other three, just clothes. From endless sweaters, bottoms, sleepwear, dresses, outer layers, even floor length gowns and… lingerie. All from the finest corners of the galaxy.</p><p>Cleo ran her hands through all the fabrics, silks, linens, and heavy wools. No, she couldn’t be swayed. Firstly, Kylo using fear to convince her, now, he’s buying her clothes? Clothes she never had even under Snoke. </p><p>With a huff, she put on the simplest black trousers and a black sweat shirt. Cleo found a suitable pair of boots from the rack. She can’t help herself gawking at the colorful high heels, a particular black patent pair with red soles caught her eye.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, let’s just get out of here.</em>
</p><p>Surprisingly, Kylo left the door unlocked. With a wave of a hand on the key pad and a small hiss, the blast door opened itself. Cleo stepped out to the halls of a ship, the layout of a star destroyer becoming familiar again. They’ve upgraded a lot of the facilities in comparison to her time on Starkiller, everything looked new and shiny. </p><p>If the Finalizer was a previously First Order ship, the layout should still be the same despite the upgrades. After some time wandering, she realized that she must be in the back of the ship, a few floors beneath the Command Deck. Therefore, to find the hangars, she must go down and make her way to the front of the ship.</p><p>Cleo quickly found the rear-end turbolift, thankful that it was empty. 15 floors down, she finds herself entering the Officer’s Quarters. She must’ve needed to go down a few more to find the main corridor. Before she could go back inside the lift, the doors closed, trapping her on a floor filled with Imperial officers…</p><p>She just needed to wait until the lift returns, until then, Cleo retreated further into the ship. There were rows of prison sells, mostly empty except a sleeping Twi’lek and an angry Devaronian. Ah, she knew where she was, the Detention area. This is where they kept prisoners.</p><p>Cleo could feel the goosebumps raise on her arms to the back of her neck. She was set to check back on the turbolifts until she heard loud sounds coming from a locked chamber. As she got closer, the voices got clearer. It was Kylo Ren.</p><p>He was shouting, there was a conversation. Cleo couldn’t quite make out what was happening, inching closer to the door, a finger on the keypad.</p><p>“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” said a voice from right behind her.</p><p>Turning around, she braced herself for a struggle, hands balling into fists. It was a masked man, she assumed, he wore similar black clothes like Kylo, in worn leather, there was an oversized sword in his hand.</p><p>“I know who you are.” He said, dropping his weapon. “I’m Ushar. Emperor Ren would not want you to see this.”</p><p>Cleo’s stance relaxed. It must be one of the infamous Knights of Ren, Kylo’s faithful slaves. “He’s in there?”</p><p>Ushar nodded silently.</p><p>Cleo pressed an ear to the door.</p><p>“You dare betray the Empire?” Kylo’s voice was strained, the way it gets when he’s suppressing his anger. “The Empire I sacrificed, everything, everything for!”</p><p>“You are not the rightful ruler of the Empire.” It was a familiar female voice.</p><p>“Who else Admiral Sloane?” He spat. “You can simply tell me or I can take it by force.”</p><p>
  <em>Admiral Sloane? But she helped build the First Order. </em>
</p><p>“You have doomed us all when you killed Emperor Palpatine-“</p><p>There was a pause and then a painful crackling scream filled the air for the longest time. It was Sloane’s, Kylo was infiltrating her mind. </p><p>Just then, the door whooshed open. Kylo stood there, without his mask, a hand outstretched toward a woman strapped against an interrogation unit. He didn’t seem to notice her presence, busy concentrating.</p><p>“Thank you for your service,” Kylo stated after he got what he needed. Taking the lightsaber from his side, it lit with the familiar whoosh. In one quick motion, it went through Grand Admiral Sloane’s chest. </p><p>“No.” Cleo choked out.</p><p>Kylo’s eyes went from the limp body to the one standing at the door, mouth parting open. “Cleo.”</p><p>The next thing she knew, she was running. Cleo ran as fast as she could, the air in her lungs protesting. The lift doors opened, she went in and she immediately closed them. She could hear the heavy footsteps chasing behind her.</p><p>She arrived at the main connecting corridor, sprinting to the hangars where the escape pods and fighters were. Since it was working hours, most of the Stormtroopers were at training and few were patrolling the halls. </p><p>Finally, she got to the hangars. The familiar sight of crafts and shuttles giving her hope. There were currently crew and engineers there, so she couldn’t steal a shuttle. Instead, she went to the escape pod bay. </p><p>Cleo’s heart was beating fast. Fingers quickly programming the keypad, the blast doors opened. </p><p>Until a gloved hand strikes the cancel button hard, closing the door and sealing Cleo’s fate. Once again she came face to face with Kylo Ren. </p><p>“Let me go,” she pleaded softly.</p><p>“No.” He said, looking her dead in the eye with his dark irises.</p><p>Cleo barely had time to react before he pulled her close and threw her over his shoulder. Kylo easily held her in place while she retaliated, kicking and screaming profanity. </p><p>She exhausted herself with no result. Cleo simply dangled like a lifeless doll over his broad shoulder while Kylo sauntered back. All the crew members, Stormtroopers, and officers stopped and stared when they spotted her. But they quickly looked away when they noticed who was carrying her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Any misbehavior will result in harsh punishment."</p><p>Some steamy scenes ahead.</p><p>The plot thickens.</p><p>Thank you so much for all the kudoses guys! It means the world to me. This fic is giving me purpose until classes start tbh. There is some plot in this fic, they all affect their relationship development. I'll update as fast as I can I promise.</p><p>Comments are so appreciated, I reply to all of them! I need feedback and suggestions please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Poking the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cleo faces the wrath of Kylo Ren from her escape attempt. </p><p>Kylo makes a confession.</p><p>Smut ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI!</p><p>So excited to post this chapter! This is where the smut truly begins. I haven't proofread before I posted so bare with me. </p><p>Guys, I started watching Girls on HBO just because I wanted more Adam Driver and his character is something else. So good tbh, highly recommended, Adam is shirtless 99% of the time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You know I really didn’t want to have to do this.” Kylo said after the painfully embarrassing journey back to her quarters. He threw her body on the bed forcefully.</p><p>“You’ve turned into a monster!” Cleo screamed. Pressing herself to the headboard, bracing herself for what’s to come. “Admiral Sloane was one of my mentors, she taught me how to shoot my first blaster.”</p><p>“She was a traitor.” He answered simply with his back to her. Kylo acted like he had all the time in the world. He took off his outer robe and discarded them on her desk, he took off his gloves one by one, revealing his large palm, stretching out his fingers. After, he worked on removing the layers of his outfit one by one until he was barefooted in his trousers. It was an eerie calmness, like something was brewing in his twisted mind.</p><p>“That’s a lie. You’re mad with power Kylo,” she said through gritted teeth. Cleo’s eyes were glued on Kylo’s body, he was definitely not a boy anymore. His arms were thick with swollen muscles and even the sight of his ripped back-</p><p>“There was a mole on one of our operatives on Tatooine. She revealed our exact coordinates, sabotaging the entire operative, costing us a star destroyer. Perishing all 50,000 on board.” He said as he inched closer and closer to the bed. “Everything’s changed since you left Cleo, you know absolutely nothing.”</p><p>Kylo’s intense gaze pinned Cleo in place, he stood over her, his arms reaching up to the metal rod extending from the bed posts, as if drinking her in. The motion seemed to flex the muscles on his abdomen, it rippled as he talked. “I tried everything to forget you. Everything,” he said. “I can’t seem to erase your existence.”</p><p>Cleo swallowed the spit building up in her mouth. </p><p>However, Kylo seemed to be invested in his monologue. “I was too young, too distracted, and too weak to protect you. Well not anymore.” He continued, “I killed Snoke.”</p><p>Cleo’s felt a pang twist in her stomach. Her chest burned and she could hear her heart beat in her ears. Shutting her eyes to keep the tears at bay. Cleo was afraid of this, she suspected this, but to hear the truth spilling from his mouth? It was too much.</p><p>She managed to open her eyes, to see some sort of explanation from his expression.</p><p>Kylo gave her nothing.</p><p>Cleo started sobbing. She felt a warm broad chest engulf her. Kylo was basically straddling her, holding her in his arms. Cleo felt like a small child in his grasp. </p><p>“And I’ll kill anyone else who stands in our path,” he warned.</p><p>After some time, her tears started to run out and her sobs slowed. Her mind rushed to think of ways to escape, to get out of here. She hated Kylo, hated him for taking her, hated him for turning into this evil monster, hated him for killing her father… Hated herself for finding comfort in his warmth, especially when he stroked her hair, as if she were his prized pet. </p><p>Cleo’s eyes found a metal alarm clock on the side table. Maybe she could hit Kylo hard enough until he passed out, giving her time to get off this ship. Before the could second-guess herself, she quickly reached out to grab it. Before she could, it flew to the other side of the room with a crash.</p><p>“Do you really want to hurt me?” Kylo spat, while his hands had a death grip on Cleo’s wrist. His eyes searched into Cleo’s for answers, she glared back, eyes red from crying. “You already did.”</p><p>Kylo tore Cleo’s sweater from her body, ripping it apart. Cleo shrieked in response, hands covering her chest as she felt exposed.</p><p>“I see you found your wardrobe.” He grabbed her arms forcefully, pressing them behind her back. “I hope you like the clothes I chose for you.” Kylo expertly used the remnants of her sweater to bind her wrists together so tight it almost cut off circulation to her fingers. </p><p>She squirmed. With her hands tied behind her back, Cleo was forced to arch, puffing out her naked breasts. Kylo traced a thumb over her nipple, hard from being exposed to the cold air. “You’d look exquisite in all of them I’m sure.”</p><p>He stood on the bed over her, reveling in his creation. Cleo sitting pretty, cheeks red in shame. She looked down, focusing on the sheets instead of the tall man towering over her. </p><p>Kylo’s hand gripped her jaw, forcing her to look up at him. Using a thumb to spread the moisture on her lips, “This year can be a long suffering year.” He pressed his thumb on her lips, “or you can experience pleasure beyond your wildest fantasies.”</p><p>Cleo’s lips parted instinctively and his finger went inside her mouth. She almost moaned as he toyed with her tongue. He tasted salty with a hint of leather. The sensation of him tickling the roof of her mouth almost made her forget her anger. Cleo squeezed her legs together, there was pool starting to form in her underwear. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck you.</em>
</p><p>She thought, loudly, hoping he heard her and he did. Kylo responded with an evil smirk, knowing he has all the power. “Suck.”</p><p>Cleo shot daggers at him with her eyes, although it didn’t have said effect considering his finger was in her mouth. </p><p>“<em>Suck</em>.” He commanded with greater intensity, his thumb pressing down on her tongue. </p><p>She kept eye contact with him as she started sucking him and moaned.</p><p>That’s why Kylo didn’t expect it when she bit down, hard.</p><p>“Fucking bitch!” He shouted, hand retracting for her mouth. </p><p>“I hate you,” Cleo said and laughed, he deserved that. </p><p>Kylo grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled, exposing her neck. “It won’t end well for you if you continue to fight me Cleo.” His face was centimeters from her own. “Gone are the days of the Sith and the Jedi, I ended them all. This is a new beginning. Give in to me and you’ll be my queen, my Empress.”</p><p>Cleo wanted all those things but not from Emperor Ren. She wanted Kylo, the Kylo that kissed her gently and stared at her with kind eyes.</p><p>“Turn around.” </p><p>“Please Kylo,” she croaked.</p><p>He didn’t wait for her to obey, he easily flipped her over. Undoing the buttons on her pants, he slid them down her shaking thighs. “You say you hate me. But your pussy clearly doesn’t.”</p><p>He could see the soaked wet patch on her underwear and he brushed his thumb against it, making small motions.</p><p>Cleo groaned and buried her face in the pillows. </p><p>“I didn’t want to have to do this,” Kylo’s finger left her throbbing pussy and Cleo wished it hadn’t. “Your misbehavior today shows you cannot be trusted.”</p><p>She could hear him fiddling with something, as if taking an object from his pile of clothes. His heavy footsteps went and returned. The bed creaking from his weight. </p><p>Kylo laid on top of Chloe, his chest to her back. His hand returned in her hair, jerking her head. “I know you Cleo,” he whispered in her ear. “I’ve been inside you. Inside your mind and body.”</p><p>His other hand sneaks under her stomach and trails down to cup her aching core, fingers finding her clit. “I can hear your every thought and emotion,” he said. He was breathing down her neck, his facial hair tickling her ear.</p><p>Kylo’s body was pressed so close to hers she could barely breath. Cleo could feel his hard cock pressing on the back of her thighs. Everything was making her pussy twitch. </p><p>He started making slow and steady circles on her clit through her underwear.</p><p>It’s been so long since she’s felt this way. Her heart was pounding, she wanted nothing but to release the pressure building inside of her. Cleo wanted him inside her desperately. </p><p>“Do you want to come?”</p><p>Cleo nodded, her head still in his grasp.</p><p>“Look at me and say it,” Kylo commanded. </p><p>“Yes,” she answered, barely audible. Cleo forced herself to look at Kylo, he was gazing at her intensely. </p><p>“Yes who?” He growled. His grip on hair tightened, working on Cleo’s clit harder and faster.</p><p>“Yes <em>Emperor Ren</em>,” she said through gritted teeth. Cleo will say anything if it means she gets to come. </p><p>Hearing her thoughts, Kylo chuckled darkly. He started sucking Cleo’s exposed collar, placing languid kisses, making animalistic noises. Cleo arched her back in response, pressing her ass against his hard dick. </p><p>This only motivated Kylo even more, his fingers on her clit moved at an erratic pace. “So <em>come</em>.”</p><p>Everything came undone for Cleo as she tipped over the edge. It was an explosion of senses as her pussy spasmed uncontrollably, pleasure coursed through her veins, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.</p><p>Just as she was relishing in delight, there was a sharp pain on the inside of her thigh. It seemed to only get worse over time, like something was boring inside her, into her bones. </p><p>“What the fuck, Kylo?” Cleo blinked back tears as the world grew fuzzy. </p><p>“This is an injectable tracker.” Kylo said while freeing her hands. “Once it’s inserted, it can only be removed with a special device.”</p><p>The pain was unbearable, like someone shot her leg with a blaster. She gripped her thighs, looking at the bruise forming at the injection site. Cleo looked up to see Kylo’s face, she had no energy to cuss him out. She wanted to kill him.</p><p>Cleo blinked once then twice.</p><p><br/>“You can't escape me.” Kylo’s image was the last thing she saw before she passed out into the darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time Cleo woke up, the pain on her thigh has reduced to a mild ache. She has been carefully tucked under the covers. She opened the duvet to examine her wound. There was no visible device protruding from her skin, it means she couldn’t take it out, just like he said. </p><p>
  <em>Everything was hopeless after all. </em>
</p><p>Then she noticed there was somebody lightly snoring on the bed next to her. A shirtless Kylo slept on his back with his hands behind his neck. He looked so peaceful this way.</p><p>Memories from yesterday came rushing back to her. She felt ashamed for coming undone like that under him. Her pussy throbbed at the memory. </p><p>Sighing, Cleo got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing, washing away her worries. She can’t seem to forget the way Kylo’s thumb tastes in her mouth and the way he sucked on her neck. After washing herself, she stepped out and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, making her way back to the room. </p><p>Cleo stopped in her tracks when she saw that Kylo was awake. What troubled her the most was his apparent lack of clothes, not even underwear. </p><p><em>Why did he sleep here</em>? She wondered.</p><p>Hearing her thoughts he answered, “Whose chambers do you think they renovated?”</p><p>Cleo couldn’t help but stare at his erect penis. Kylo was standing right there, in the middle of the room.</p><p>“We’re going off ship tonight to Canto Bight. The New Empire will be hosting a celebration for its officers and crew for our victory over the Resistance. Prepare and dress according-“ His sentence was cut short when Cleo dropped her towel on the floor.</p><p>She knew she was teasing him, punishing him for what he did last night. Cleo chuckled at the fact that his own word prohibited him from fucking her without her permission.</p><p>“Please continue,” she said calmly, enjoying the sight of his cock twitch.</p><p>“You’re playing a dangerous game Cleo,” he warned. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I just dropped my towel.” Cleo bent down slowly, reaching to the towel on the floor. She heard heavy footsteps crossing the room and Kylo was on her. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her feverishly, his tongue entering her mouth as if he was consuming her. </p><p>Kylo pressed his entire body on her petite frame, grabbing a handful of her ass and grinding his hips on hers. He groaned.</p><p>“Don’t provoke me. You’ve seen what happened to those who did.”</p><p>With that, he left and slammed the bathroom door shut. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how is our girl doing?</p><p>Honestly, she fucking tries to bash him in the head and bit his finger. So fucking brave. If Kylo Ren kidnaps me I'd stay willingly like yes, please, wreck me. </p><p>She also finally has an orgasm. Plenty more of that. What's gonna happen at that party huh?</p><p>Has anyone else watched Girls on HBO, how fucking hot is Adam Sackler, I'm not over it. </p><p>Comments are so welcome guys! Feedback is soo appreciated thank you. If anyone ever just wants to talk my Twitter is @LevyaSamantha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The New Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cleo attends the Imperial victory celebration on Canto Bight. She wears a very revealing dress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took 3 days to write. A lot of plot development. I did not get to proof read yet, I just wanted to post but I have yoga at 8am.</p><p>-Canto Bight was the casino Finn and Rose went to in The Force Awakens<br/>-Hux and Phasma, all the important officers didn't die<br/>-Dress Cleo wore: https://people.com/style/fan-reactions-kylie-jenner-dress-hailey-baldwin-justin-bieber-wedding/ (Yes its Kylie Jenner, but damn that dress is out of this fucking world)<br/>-Beskar/Mandalorian Iron, if you watch The Mandalorian, its one of the strongest materials, can withstand blasters and sabers<br/>-The force priestesses, some galactic force entity, google them<br/>-Corporate Sector: some sort of monopoly organization in Outer Rim Territories<br/>-Coruscant, previous Imperial capital, capital of the galaxy during the Galactic Empire</p><p>Warning: Kylo is a nasty dick, hot stuff happens</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After what happened the night before and consequently in the morning. Kylo left the chambers in a huff, grumbling about what a busy day he has and that Cleo will be escorted to the party by one of his Knights. </p><p>Cleo spent the day exploring the ship, although not unsupervised, Ushar trailed behind her wherever she went. She was impressed by how everything had been upgraded, from the TIE fighters to AT-AT walkers.</p><p>With the day gone, even though there was no sun up and sun down in space, Ushar muttered, “It’s best if you get ready. We’d be leaving shortly.” </p><p>It was no use planning an escape with the tracker still inside her. She’d need to figure out how to remove it first. Until then, she might just have to go along with whatever Kylo had planned. It also didn’t mean she can’t enjoy herself.</p><p>Cleo remembered what it was like to be in a position of power. Being invited by the galaxy’s finest to balls, even a measly general’s promotion was an event. Living as Snoke’s daughter took her all over the star systems since she was twelve. </p><p>She had spent the past few years on a rocky, largely uneventful planet. Sure, Cleo had her clinic, she healed people, but she did miss her fast-paced lifestyle on Starkiller at times. Her fingers itched to touch a blaster, pilot a starship, and spar with an opponent. </p><p>Cleo took a quick shower before making her way to the wardrobe to get dressed. Canto Bight, she had heard of that place before. It was home to the galaxy’s fanciest clubs, casinos, and race tracks. It was unlike the Empire to host a celebration at such a high-profile venue. </p><p>She decided on a particular gold number that she knew will get under Kylo’s skin. It was shiny and shimmery, with one shoulder and a window slit right in the middle of her chest, exposing her generous amount of cleavage and abdomen. Despite being a long dress, the front was cut short from above her thighs, revealing her smooth legs. The color gold accented Cleo’s warm skin perfectly. </p><p>Kylo’s blood will boil.</p><p>There was even a vanity in her new closet and an accessories cabinet. Cleo picked out matching gold earrings with multi-colored gemstones and golden strappy heels. After applying some make up and putting her hair in an easy updo, she wrapped herself in a thick black outer cloak.</p><p>The sudden realization that she might be recognized tonight as Snoke’s daughter worried her. Mostly, she was curious on how General Hux and Captain Phasma would react, they were all bound to attend.</p><p>With a second look in the mirror, she lacquered her lips blood red and left her quarters. </p><p>Ushar was waiting for her, they quickly arrived to the hangars and took the Night Buzzard. One quick jump through hyperspace later, they were approaching Cantonica airspace, their sun was setting.</p><p>Cleo gasped at the beauty of the landscape, it was truly magnificent. The starship landed at the casino entrance, despite it being a tight fit. Cleo and Ushar descended the ship and made their way inside. The building looked like a space castle, she could already hear the roar of conversation.</p><p>Most of the attendees wore formal military uniform, some did not. Almost all of the New Empire’s highest ranking officials were here, some even brought their spouses. Cleo recognized a number of royals playing the slots and politicians with unlawful ‘companions’. Either way it was an ocean of black, grey, white, and a little red. Cleo stood out like a sore thumb in metallic gold when she discarded her cloak, throwing it to Ushar like he was a coatrack.</p><p>Heads turned as she walked passed, some murmured and whispered. Many eyes widened, recognizing her, others simply ogled her breasts. Cleo held her head high, deciding that the first stop should be the bartender. </p><p>“Cleo! What a welcome surprise,” said a familiar voice. “When Emperor Ren informed me that the runaway princess had returned, I didn’t quite believe him.”</p><p>She turned around to find General Hux, Captain Phasma, out of armor, and another man in a general’s uniform she didn’t recognize. “Ah, General Hux, Captain Phasma, and you are?”</p><p>“Allegiant General Pryde,” he answered, curtly. </p><p>Cleo’s lips upturned slightly. It was funny that Kylo obviously promoted this man over Hux just to spite him, they never had a good rapport.</p><p>“Nice to meet you General Pryde,” she said. </p><p>“We were just talking about the New Empire’s future,” Hux continued. “General Pryde, I would strongly suggest going against Emperor Ren’s recent proposal at the Supreme Council’s next meeting.”</p><p>“What’s this proposal regarding?” Cleo asked curiously, although suspicious as why these high ranking officials are acting like she never left. Probably another lie from Kylo, </p><p>“Emperor Ren has proposed a new galactic treaty, proposing an immediate ceasefire for what remains of the Resistance and sympathizing civilizations,” General Pryde said. “I would argue in favor of the Emperor. It would benefit us in the long-term to gain allies. Giving attention to these minuscule rebellions will only fuel their cause.”</p><p>
  <em>So Kylo is negotiating a peace treaty?</em>
</p><p>“I agree, General Pryde,” Captain Phasma chimed in. “With the troop losses on the Supremacy. Our victory means we can rebuild our forces once more. Emperor Ren is pushing for the development of new Stormtrooper armor infused with Mandalorian iron. This would reduce trooper casualties and firmly secure our place in the galaxy, instead of wasting our resources chasing shadows.”</p><p>
  <em>Peace treaties and a new generation of Beskar-covered Stormtroopers? </em>
</p><p>Cleo couldn’t help but feel puzzled. This was so different than Snoke’s ideals: enemies should be vanquished, troopers are expendable.</p><p>General Hux couldn’t hide his scowl if he tried. </p><p>“Certainly as late Supreme Leader Snoke’s daughter, albeit adopted, you adopt his views on a sterner hand with less cooperative civilizations and remaining insurgents? We can crush them like rats under our boot,” he looked towards her, cocking his head slightly. </p><p>So none of them knew she ran away, betrayed the First Order? Great.</p><p>“Now General Hux, we may talk about this in our galactic politics sessions. But this is a celebration, why don’t we enjoy the party?” Cleo answered cooly, stopping a server carrying a tray of golden liquid in crystal flutes. She took a couple for herself, drinking them almost immediately. </p><p>The group of high ranking officers laughed. It was amusing to her because they all had the evil kind of laughter, probably mimicking previous leaders like Palpatine and Snoke. </p><p>“So Cleo, how is your quest to find the Force Priestesses?” Phasma asked. “Discovering them will uncover the secret of creating more force-sensitives like you.”</p><p>
  <em>So there’s the lie.</em>
</p><p>Before Cleo could conjure an answer, every sound stopped. The steady hum of conversation fell silent, the slot machines seemed to freeze, and the dice stopped rolling. It was replaced by a half dozen or so heavy footsteps, and a storm of black.</p><p>Kylo Ren lead the pack, followed by the rest of the Knights of Ren. The crowd seemed to part in their path, and people bowed.</p><p>They bowed.</p><p>Cleo was confused for a second, before fleeing awkward and half-curtseyed herself. Although she couldn’t help but peeking upwards, watching as Kylo climbed up the grand double staircase in the middle of the hall, settling on the high balcony on top of it. His Knights followed, distributing themselves evenly on the stairs.</p><p>Kylo wore formal attire, mask-less, all freshly pressed black. His hair was combed back and his beard looked recently trimmed. He reminded her of a dark prince, or he was literally, a dark emperor. </p><p>She couldn’t lie, it was a truly intimidating site. Cleo got distracted and didn’t notice when people stopped bowing. She clumsily stood upright. </p><p>“Today marks the birth of the New Empire,” his deep voice reverberated in the large room. “With the end of the Resistance and the New Republic, we will restore Imperial order through the galaxy.”</p><p>He was hypnotizing, Kylo commanded the space. “As you see, the New Empire has conquered both the Corporate Sector and Coruscant. But we will begin again by establishing the Imperial Center on my homeworld, Chandrila.”</p><p>Kylo’s eyes were searching the crowd, and suddenly, his orbs landed on hers. “Cleo, daughter of late Supreme Leader Snoke have rejoined our forces. I’ve appointed her as counselor to help oversee the formation of an Imperial government.”</p><p>Everyone’s head turned to face her momentarily until Kylo resumed talking.</p><p>
  <em>Counselor to form the Imperial government? Is he insane?</em>
</p><p>“Our forces will be strengthened by a hundred-fold, with an advanced generation of Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts and Beskar armored Stormtroopers. All remaining systems will bow to the New Empire. Let’s celebrate! For the galaxy has finally entered a new era of long-lasting peace.”</p><p>A roar of applause and praise flooded the room when Kylo’s speech ended. However, Cleo couldn’t shake the chill running down her spine. He announced her return publicly, an Emperor’s speech was broadcasted to every ship, military base, and planet. There was no turning back now and there was no hole in the galaxy where they wouldn’t recognize her.</p><p>It didn’t help that while descending those steps, Kylo’s gaze was effectively pinned on her. As if he could shoot daggers with his eyes. He scanned her from head to toe while approaching Cleo.</p><p>Kylo was fuming. She recognized the familiar clenched fists and twitching vein on his left temple. </p><p>Cleo momentarily forgot the golden, barely-there dress on her body. She couldn’t breathe, she regretted this stupid outfit. It was too late. </p><p>Attendees seemed to go back to whatever they were doing before Emperor Ren spoke. The roar of conversation resumed. </p><p>“Emperor Ren.” Hux, Pryde, and Phasma bowed simultaneously.</p><p>“Generals. Captain.” Kylo responded. “I need a word with Counselor Cleo.”</p><p>Cleo shuddered at the sound of her new title. </p><p>Without waiting for a response, a gloved hand grabbed Cleo by the arm and dragged her away.</p><p>The officers gave knowing looks to each other, before each going their own way. Familiar to the odd antics of Imperial leaders. </p><p>Kylo and Cleo arrived in a private room, away from the main hall. It was an intimate setting, there was a circular black sofa booth, with a golden pole in front of it, stretching from floor to ceiling.</p><p>She stumbled on her strapped heels as Kylo forcefully pushed her inside, Cleo grabbed the pole to prevent herself from toppling forward.</p><p>Kylo flipped her from the shoulder, so she was facing him. His body pressed hers as her back pressed against the cold metal rod. </p><p>“Are you trying to infuriate me, woman?” He growled. </p><p>Once again, Cleo couldn’t look him in the eye, shaking her head no. Kylo grabbed her jaw, forcing her their eyes to lock. She tried to match his intensity, instead anger came.</p><p>“Counselor? I’ve been kidnapped a total of three days Kylo!” The grip around her face tightened. </p><p>“Yes, that matter will be discussed. Although I highly question my decision since you can’t even get fucking dressed properly!” Kylo spat.</p><p>“This dress is from you!” She retorted. Excuses, she knew, there were plenty of beautiful, apropriate, less revealing dresses in that closet.</p><p>Kylo fell silent, his eyes kept glancing down at her exposed cleavage. </p><p>They were pressed so close, breathing each other in. </p><p>Cleo couldn’t lie, watching Kylo’s speech had turned her on so much. The bulge pressing against her stomach only added to that fact. </p><p>His lips crashed hers and Cleo’s mind went blank. It was a primal and breathy kiss, with their teeth clashing and tongues dancing. Panting and moaning sounds filled the air.</p><p>Kylo pulled her hair back, exposing her neck, placing a wet trail of kisses from behind her ear to her collar. He grabbed one of her hands from his chest, and placed it on his hard member. </p><p>“This is how men reacted when they saw you tonight,” he whispered. </p><p>Eliciting a moan from Cleo as she palmed at his length. </p><p>Kylo’s hand easily went beneath her dress through the thigh slit, finding the top of her black underwear and slipping inside. His fingers went pass her clit to feel her wet folds. Finding that Cleo’s panties were soaked. </p><p>Kylo lips upturned ever so slightly. </p><p>“No. Kylo. Stop.” Cleo pulled away from him as she pushed his fingers away. “We can’t.”</p><p>A wave of fury went over Kylo, hand grasping Cleo’s neck. “Why? Is there someone else?” His eyes squinted, boring inside Cleo’s mind, finding nothing. “Couldn’t keep your legs shut? Fucking every low life bounty hunter that passes through Nevarro!” Kylo said through gritted teeth, his hold on her neck getting tighter every second. </p><p>“No.” Cleo managed to choke out. Her mind went back to her days on Nevarro, working mindlessly at the clinic, Hanna and Krige were her only family. They stared at each other for some time. When Kylo was satisfied that she was telling the truth, he released her. </p><p>Cleo gasped at the air, coughing, her lungs expanding. She touched her sore neck. </p><p>Kylo let out a frustrated shout, hurtling a random crystal decoration to the wall, it shattered to a thousand pieces. Cleo flinched. </p><p>“Get on your knees,” he commanded, taking a seat on the middle of the booth, elbows resting on top of the sofa. </p><p>She obeyed, positioning herself in between his long legs, doing her best to avoid the shards of glass on the floor. Cleo flinched when her knee accidentally scraped a stray shard. </p><p>Kylo paid no mind, “You did this, you fix it.” He hissed, undoing the belt of his jacket and unzipping his leather pants. Kylo’s rock hard cock sprung out, looking swollen and engorged, a bead of precum was already forming at the tip. </p><p>Cleo’s mouth watered at the sight. She stuck her tongue out, slowly licking Kylo’s cock from base to tip. Stopping at the base to suck on each of his balls lightly. Before she wrapped the head of his cock with her mouth, bobbing up and down slowly.</p><p>She had a hard time at first, struggling at his thickness and length. Cleo decided to use a hand to make up the difference. </p><p>A low grunt escaped Kylo’s lips. Cleo quickened her pace, her tongue continuously swirling around his dick, her hand pumping the base of his cock.</p><p>He tasted mildly salty and he smelled like Kylo, a sweet musk mixed with the faint scent of leather, bergamot, and sandalwood. </p><p>A devilish smile formed on Kylo’s lips as he placed his foot in between Cleo’s legs, dragging upwards to brush her aching core. The top of his boot pressed against her cunt, making small circular motions. </p><p>Cleo’s mouth stopped to let out a groan. </p><p>“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Kylo said. “No hands, it’ll be too easy for you.”</p><p>Her hands instead gripped the top of Kylo’s muscular thighs to steady herself. Despite doing so, Cleo struggled, especially with the distraction between her legs. </p><p>“Poor little girl,” Kylo let out a chuckle. “Is my cock too big for your mouth?” He asked coyly while his fingers combed Cleo’s hair. </p><p>Cleo nodded, his dick still in her mouth. </p><p>Suddenly, his hand grabbed a fist of her hair, pushing her head down. Cleo gagged, which enticed Kylo even more. The hand in her hair held her head in place while Kylo fucked her throat raw. </p><p>Cleo could barely gasp for breath as his length invaded her airway, she tried to relax her muscles, but it didn’t work. Tears slowly welled in her eyes as spit ran freely down her chin. </p><p>Kylo was nearing his orgasm as his movements became frantic. With one deep thrust, Cleo could feel his cock twitching in her throat and hot cum spurting inside her. Kylo’s dick forced its way all the way in her throat, Cleo could feel his soft black pubic hair on her face. </p><p>She gagged and swallowed.</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” He grunted at the sensation before pulling out. A dribble of spit attached to his member.</p><p>Wiping her tears with her fingers and her spit with the back of her hand. Cleo stood up, fixing her skirt and attempting to look presentable. Her hair was now some sort of bird's nest and her make up was ruined, lipstick smeared all over her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p><p>Her hand went across Kylo’s right cheek. </p><p>“Fuck you Kylo.” Cleo rasped before turning on her heels and leaving. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah fuck I am half angry half in love with asshole Kylo. We get to see a more relatable side in the next chapter.</p><p>Please let me know how I'm doing! Comments are gold. Feedback is so welcome.</p><p>How is Kylo, too rough or not rough enough?<br/>How is Cleo, is she giving in too easy? Its only day 3 out of 365. If it were me I would give up on minute 0. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cleo meets an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Less intense shorter chapter. </p><p>I decided to introduce a new original character to the story, his name is Soren. </p><p>I just realized I never put scenes where Cleo eats food. Let's assume she gets her meals in her quarters on the ship at some times the past few chapters LOL.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Cleo couldn’t breathe. She inhaled and exhaled but she was suffocating.</p><p class="p2">Going through the crowd as quickly as possible with her head bowed, she finally found the casino terrace.</p><p class="p2">A few tears escaped her eyes, Cleo willed them to stop. Instead, she distracted herself with the view. The city lights glimmered like stars around her, beneath was a vast ocean, the planet’s moons reflected on its surface. The cool breeze started to calm her down.</p><p class="p2">Cleo was hurt, not only was her throat in pain, but her heart hurt from the way Kylo treated her. No matter how turned on she was.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>He’s a monster after all.</em>
</p><p class="p2">She managed to look semi-presentable by undoing the pins in her hair, instead smoothing it down so it flowed freely straight down her back. Her hair was a long dark brunette, almost reaching her waist. Her lipstick and eye make up was smeared, she did what she could to blend it to her face.</p><p class="p2">Cleo grabbed a napkin and two glasses of glowing blue liquid from a server, gulping down both. Simultaneously soothing her throat and dabbing her cheeks. Before she spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.</p><p class="p2">“Soren, is that you?” She asked, half screaming to the slender man across the terrace.</p><p class="p2">His head turned and his eyes widened, “Cleo? My Gods!”</p><p class="p2">They both walked toward each other only to meet in a warm embrace. “I thought only boring old people attended these things!” Cleo exclaimed.</p><p class="p2">The group of people Soren was with gave her a pointed look.</p><p class="p2">“I mean, I’m not surprised to see you at a casino,” she added.</p><p class="p2">“I’m surprised to see you! After radio silence the past few years,” Soren’s sentence trailed off. “Anyway, congratulations are in order!” He grabbed two flutes of amber liquid from a server, handing one to Cleo before clinking their glasses. “Counselor Cleo.”</p><p class="p2">Soren wore a tailored black and white tuxedo and dress shoes. In the night, his blue eyes reflected the moonlight. Dashing as ever, just as Cleo remembered.</p><p class="p2">“Ah, don’t call me that.” Cleo said. “I’m really sorry I haven’t stayed in touch Soren. You know how things just slip away. How are you? How are things?”</p><p class="p2">They slowly walked away from the crowd, Cleo’s hand wrapped around his arm.</p><p class="p2">Soren might be her only friend ever. He was an engineer trainee on Starkiller when they first met. It helped that his father ran Kuat-Entralla Engineering, the company that made all of the Empire’s star destroyers, combat vehicles, and battleships. Snoke didn’t mind his acquaintance.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t worry about it Cleo,” Soren answered, and he meant it. “I’m actually lead engineer on manufacturing the advanced Executor-class Star Destroyers. Emperor Ren has been very hands on about it.”</p><p class="p2">“Emperor Ren. I’ll never get used to hearing that huh?” She wondered, sipping the amber liquid.</p><p class="p2">He laughed in response. “Yes. Do you remember when I first saw him? I think I fell in love at first sight.”</p><p class="p2">“You thought he was so hot. Suddenly, you kept popping up at sparring practice or you needed blaster lessons.” Cleo smiled at old memories. “Lead engineer? That’s amazing. Soren the genius slash galactic playboy. I’m so happy for you.”</p><p class="p2">“Yes, engineer slash Emperor Ren’s personal punching bag when something isn’t to his liking,” Soren chuckled. “How about you? Counselor to form an Imperial government, you’d be perfect for that!’</p><p class="p2">“I don’t know Soren. I don’t know what Kylo-Emperor Ren had told you,” Cleo suddenly felt self-conscious. Everything was overwhelming, she could trust Soren. “But you know I didn’t go off on some galactic mission the past five years right? I fucking ran away.”</p><p class="p2">“I figured that. Your absence didn’t go unnoticed. Emperor Ren’s moods worsened after you left.” He muttered. “Well you’re back now and you’re definitely the most qualified person for the job. You have extensive political and historical knowledge as well as combat and force training from late Supreme Leader Snoke himself.”</p><p class="p2">“I was a coward. I’m still not sure if I want to stay and take the position. I mean-“ She considered telling him the truth, how she was taken. But Soren had always been loyal to the Empire, loyal to the cause. It was better to keep him in the dark.</p><p class="p2">“Hold up, you are the least cowardly person I know.” Soren argued. “I don’t always agree with the Empire or my father, but this is my duty so I never say anything. But after what Emperor Ren did, late Supreme Leader Snoke treating you like a personal med pack, and the superweapon on Starkiller? I saw that shit blast an entire star system off the face of the universe. I don’t blame you for leaving. That was a brave act of defiance.”</p><p class="p2">Cleo drank in every word, nodding. “Thanks Soren. I needed to hear that.” Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks once more.</p><p class="p2">He was the only person she told about loosing her virginity to Kylo. He was also the shoulder she cried on for months when Kylo didn’t return.</p><p class="p2">“Fuck, Cleo,” he said, seeing Cleo about to cry. “Today is New Empire’s day! Why don’t we swing by the bar, roll some dice, and play some slots. You happen to be in the presence of one of the richest bachelors in the galaxy!”</p><p class="p2">The statement earned a wide grin from Cleo.</p><p class="p2">“So are you and Emperor Ren… together?” Soren asked warily, glancing at Cleo.</p><p class="p2">She waited a second to answer, before she settled on, “Something like that.”</p><p class="p2">“Tell me, is his dick as big as I’ve always imagined?”</p><p class="p2">Cleo had never laughed so hard. Meeting Soren was like a breath of fresh air. Walking back inside the casino, they talked about fond memories. Cleo expertly danced around her own circumstances. Over drinks and food, he told her how he has a boyfriend now and how they met.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Kylo grumbled internally. The line of officers, politicians, and royals kissing his ass had started to lessen. Just as his patience was growing thin.</p><p class="p2">He had left with a gruff just as Commander Pyre was mid-sentence. Kylo couldn’t stand one more second of galactic snobs thinking they deserved his time or attention.</p><p class="p2">“Where is she?” He spat to one of his Knights.</p><p class="p2">Before Ushar could answer, Kylo spotted a flurry of gold near the slot machines. It was Cleo, she was pressed close to a blonde man, he had his arm wrapped around her.</p><p class="p2">“Fuck,” Kylo muttered under his breath. He stormed at her direction, blood under his skin feeling hot. Just as he wanted choke the life out of that man, she turned around.</p><p class="p2">“Kyloooo!” Cleo exclaimed, drunk as a skunk.</p><p class="p2">Kylo momentarily froze, not knowing how to react.</p><p class="p2">“Kylo, look who I found. It’s Soren! You know Soren! My bestfriend Soren.” She hiccuped, holding on to Soren for dear life.</p><p class="p2">“Emperor Ren.” Soren said, equally as drunk. Noticing his presence, he bowed. His eyes peeked up at Kylo slightly, then at Cleo. Both of them tried their best to suppress their giggles.</p><p class="p2">“Oh shit yes. The great Emperor Ren.” She said almost mockingly. Cleo curtseyed before stumbling, almost falling down if Soren didn’t catch her. </p><p class="p2">The tension around Kylo’s shoulders melted.</p><p class="p2">Kylo lifted his gloved index finger, making a ‘come here’ motion to Cleo. “Give her to me,” he commanded.</p><p class="p2">Cleo protested, shaking her head no. Kylo scooped her up easily, bridal style, like she was a small child. She didn’t fight any further, instead resting her head against his broad chest, curling up on him, humming softly.</p><p class="p2">Kylo headed towards his Command Shuttle with her in his arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More of Kylo in the next chapter! Sexy scenes too.</p><p>I hope you guys can better see Cleo's thought process.</p><p>How do you guys like Sorenn? Surprise, he was hot for Kylo.</p><p>Comments are gold! I got so much feedback on the last chapter, so happy :) Please let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You filthy slut, look at the mess you made.”</p><p> </p><p>Cleo gets to pilot the Command Shuttle on Kylo's lap. She decides to be honest with Kylo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So after someone pointed out Soren is shitty for not doing anything after Cleo told him she was kidnapped. I'm like yes, you're right so I changed the chapter slightly.</p><p>-Cleo doesn't tell Soren she was kidnapped, she assumes he doesn't already know (foreshadowing much)</p><p>Future plot will be affected by this change.</p><p>Thank you for the feedback! I take suggestions very seriously.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Cleo must’ve dozed off for a second because the next time she woke up, she was curled up in Kylo’s arms.</p><p class="p1">She blinked her eyes open, still tipsy. Kylo was concentrated on piloting his ship, the light of the control panel reflected on his bare face. The twinkling lights of a thousand stars decorated space outside the glass.</p><p class="p1">Her stirring awake alerted Kylo, “Cleo?”</p><p class="p1">She groaned, her throat parched. “Why are we not on the ship yet?”</p><p class="p1">He didn’t answer, instead he asked, “Do you want to pilot?”</p><p class="p1">Cleo sat up on his lap, her heart leaping. She looked around and the other seats were empty, they were alone in his ship. She nodded silently, hands falling on the controls, before hesitating.</p><p class="p1">Sensing her nervousness, Kylo chuckled, “We’re in empty space. We can’t hit anything even if we tried.” His hands went around her waist to put her in a more comfortable position on his lap, then they went over hers on the controls, guiding them.</p><p class="p1">Cleo, now more confident. Piloting a spaceship was just like getting on a speeder again.</p><p class="p1">She was suddenly so aware of Kylo’s warm breath on the crook of her neck. He was peering over her, making sure they stayed on course.</p><p class="p1">“Just follow the navigation,” he said, his deep voice in her ear sent chills down her spine. He let go of her hands and settled his own on her lap.</p><p class="p1">“Kylo, can I ask you something?” Cleo blurted out, gazing out at the vast galaxy on the other side of the glass.</p><p class="p1">She took his silence as a yes.</p><p class="p1">“Did Snoke even care that I left?”</p><p class="p1">Kylo didn’t speak for a while, Cleo almost hoped he didn’t. “No,” he answers curtly.</p><p class="p1">Cleo’s grip on the controls tightened, she felt like spinning the Command Shuttle to oblivion.</p><p class="p1">But Kylo spoke again. “He occupied himself with finding my uncle and ending the Jedi. To the point of obsession and madness,” he continued. “It consumed him.”</p><p class="p1">“He doesn’t matter Cleo, Snoke was a pawn. He never loved you and he’s dead,” Kylo stated, matter-of-factly.</p><p class="p1">Cleo grunted in frustration, hitting the controls with her fist. The ship started shaking for a second, veering left and right. Kylo quickly took back control of the ship, his quick reflexes saving them both.</p><p class="p1">“He’s irrelevant,” repeated Kylo, as if he said it enough it would somehow make Cleo believe it.</p><p class="p1">“How can you say that!” Cleo exclaimed.</p><p class="p1">“Because you’re better than him, more powerful. That’s why I need you by my side.” With a few motions, Kylo set the ship on autopilot. He sat Cleo perpendicular to himself on his lap, staring into her teary eyes. “Join me. We’ll make a new world, without the ways of the Sith and Jedi.”</p><p class="p1">“You mean it, don’t you? The peace treaty, the advanced star destroyers, upgraded trooper armor,” she rambled on. Cleo started to believe that maybe Kylo did want to make a better Empire. “But I don’t know anything about being counselor,” she whispered.</p><p class="p1">They were pressed so close she could smell his intoxicating scent. Kylo’s golden irises pieced her own. “I can teach you.”</p><p class="p1">All her anger and fury melted away in that moment. The thought of building an Empire with Kylo was too tempting. But that’s exactly it, he was tempting her, then he’ll just disappoint her. She was a prize to him, this was a game, once she gave in, she’ll just be tossed to the side.</p><p class="p1">Cleo made sure her mental guards were up as a flurry of thoughts rushed through her mind.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s just go,” she muttered.</p><p class="p1">Kylo obliged, one hyperspace jump later, the ship docked inside the Finalizer. Cleo was slowly sobering up, the walk back to her quarters was silent.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Cleo’s mind went back and forth between sticking to the escape plan, leaving the Empire behind or staying with Kylo Ren, and building a new world with him.</p><p class="p1">The latter was just too good to be true.</p><p class="p1">Arriving at her chambers, Cleo and Kylo stood inside, hovering at the entrance.</p><p class="p1">“I should leave you,” Kylo stated.</p><p class="p1">Cleo could almost hear the disappointment in his voice. Just as he was leaving, Cleo grabbed his arm. “No. Stay,” she pleaded. “Please.”</p><p class="p1">A flash of confusion went over Kylo’s face. He scrunched his eyebrows together, looking at her for an explanation.</p><p class="p1">“I’m just scared,” she blurted out. “I’m scared if I trust you, I’ll fall in love with you. And then you’ll leave me, toss me aside. I don’t want to get hurt. Again.” Cleo wondered if honesty was the right choice.</p><p class="p1">“Is that what you think?” Kylo answered. “It wasn’t my intention to leave you all those years ago. I was too young and weak. But you’re the one that chose to abandon me.”</p><p class="p1">“I couldn’t stand what Snoke molded you into. I had to leave the First Order-”</p><p class="p1">“I know,” he cut her off. “I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">His apology caught Cleo off-guard. She was at a loss for words, not realizing how tiring their constant argument was. Kylo’s eyes searched hers, irises flicking down frequently to stare at her lips.</p><p class="p1">She kissed him, breathing Kylo in. Her hands went everywhere, to his thick raven hair, to his muscular back, his tight ass. Kylo groaned.</p><p class="p1">He guided Cleo until the back of her knees met the bed. She turned around, motioning to the zipper on the back of her dress.</p><p class="p1">After fumbling for a second, Kylo ripped the back of her dress open. The golden fabric fell down around her feet. She didn’t have time to react before Kylo pushed her on the bed, on all fours.</p><p class="p1">He ripped her black lace panties off.</p><p class="p1">The sight of her bare pussy and asshole made Kylo’s cock twitch in excitement. He placed hungry kisses all over the back of Cleo’s thighs before playfully biting her left ass cheek. Kylo placed a long lick from her clit, going over her soft folds, to her asshole.</p><p class="p1">Cleo moaned and arched her back, pressing her core to his face.</p><p class="p1">Kylo chuckled. He practically tore off all of his own clothes, until he was in nothing but his trousers, eyes still pinned to her openings. He flipped Cleo over so she was lying on her back. He wanted to see her face and her expressions.</p><p class="p1">“Let me show you just how sorry I am,” Kylo said, smirking, his face in between her thighs.</p><p class="p1">Cleo’s stomach dropped in a good way, nervous yet excited for what’s to come. She’s been wanting to cum since he dragged his boot on her clit. Her pussy ached for him.</p><p class="p1">In that moment, Kylo started placing languid kisses on her inner thighs. His hair brushed her sensitive skin, making Cleo shudder. The ache in her core increasing, it was almost painful.</p><p class="p1">“Please,” Cleo moaned.</p><p class="p1">His gaze was intently on her, keeping eye-contact. Kylo dropped his mouth on her clit, utilizing his tongue expertly. His tongue danced around her sensitive nub in circles. Cleo’s mouth parted, she was panting shallow breaths, hands clenching the sheets.</p><p class="p1">Then Kylo slipped his index and middle finger inside her, which was easy considering how wet she was already. His long fingers quickly found her sweet spot, he pumped his fingers in and out of her sopping cunt, simultaneously curling them on her spot.</p><p class="p1">Cleo was squirming. A string of incoherent cusses went out of her mouth, “Holyfuckingshitkylo.”</p><p class="p1">Kylo’s mouth didn’t stop working her clit, the pace of his fingers quickened.</p><p class="p1">Cleo could feel her orgasm building fast, the familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. Her pussy clenched around Kylo’s fingers delightedly.</p><p class="p1">Kylo’s hand that wasn’t in her cunt went up to her left breast, pinching her nipple hard before twisting it between his thumb and index finger.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, fuck!”</p><p class="p1">The burst of pain tipped Cleo over the edge. Pleasure ripped through her body, starting from her pussy spreading to the rest of her limbs.</p><p class="p1">However, Kylo didn’t stop, his tongue continued to lick her oversensitive clit and his fingers curled and uncurled inside her. Cleo protested, only to be held in place by the force.</p><p class="p1">Kylo smirked against her pussy, placing a playful bite on her folds before returning to her button.</p><p class="p1">“Kylo, please.”</p><p class="p1">Throwing her head back, Cleo surrendered to the sensations. It was too much, pleasure turned into pain and pain turned into pleasure again. Wet, sloppy noises filled the room.</p><p class="p1">“Kylo I can’t-“ Cleo let out small whines and whimpers, feet trying to find footing on the bed, The pressure returned, she was so <em>so</em> close.</p><p class="p1">He ripped another one out of her, she let go of all sense. Cleo’s thighs shook, her pussy clenched and unclenched uncontrollably around him. She felt the pressure release from her core.</p><p class="p1">Kylo, seemingly satisfied with his work, placed a small peck on her folds and grinned widely.</p><p class="p1">The sudden realization hit Cleo.</p><p class="p1">She had squirted all over Kylo’s face.</p><p class="p1">His lower face was covered with her liquids. She was dripping off his chin.</p><p class="p1">Kylo grinned, his teeth showing. “You filthy girl, look at the mess you made.” Beaming at her sopping wet cunt and the pool of moisture in the middle of the sheets.</p><p class="p1">Feeling absolutely mortified, Cleo wrecked her brain for words. It was like her mind had stopped working or thinking. She was blushing hard, her cheeks red hot from embarrassment.</p><p class="p1">He enjoyed her so shy and ashamed like this. It made his dick even harder in his pants. Kylo finally gave in and kissed her, devouring her mouth. Cleo could taste herself on his lips.</p><p class="p1">He shrugged his pants off, kicking them to the side and freeing his throbbing length. Using one hand to guide it to her core, he stopped at her entrance, just grazing her labia.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want my huge cock?” He teased.</p><p class="p1">“Yes.”</p><p class="p1">“Beg for it.” Kylo commanded.</p><p class="p1">“Please Kylo,” Cleo spat in frustration. She had come twice but she hasn’t felt that inside her. Right now all she could think about is having his big fat dick wrecking her pussy.</p><p class="p1">“What? I didn’t get that.”</p><p class="p1">“Please fuck me with your huge cock Emperor Ren,” Cleo managed to say, as if she could degrade herself even further after squirting all over his face.</p><p class="p1">“Good girl.” Kylo complied, pushing himself inside to the hilt. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight.” He started pumping in and out of her, hips snapping with each thrust. Every time he went balls deep.</p><p class="p1">Her stomach fluttered from his appraisal. Cleo couldn’t hold back her moans as he fucked her. She felt so full, so stretched, the sensation was even more overwhelming than before. “Please- please don’t stop.”</p><p class="p1">“You look so pretty wrapped around my cock,” Kylo muttered between breaths. His brows furrowed, concentrating on the sight of his dick disappearing inside her folds. He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders to get a better view.</p><p class="p1">Cleo grabbed at anything, the duvet, the pillows, clawing at Kylo’s rugged arms. Her mind was blank, she could only feel the immense pleasure between her legs. Kylo’s dick hit her cervix every time he thrusted into her. It felt so good.</p><p class="p1">His steady pace never wavered and she felt the pressure in the pit of her stomach build once more. “Kylo. No. Not again-“ She croaked out.</p><p class="p1">“Yes. Yes you can.” His eyes locked on hers, he placed the pad of his thumb on her clit, making small fast motions.</p><p class="p1">“Aah fuck!” Cleo shouted. “<em>Ah fuck, ah fuck, fuck</em>-“ A string of incoherent cusses flew out of her mouth as Kylo’s quickened his pace, chasing his own release. Lewd noises of skin slapping on skin, Kylo’s balls against her cunt, filled the room.</p><p class="p1">The sight of Cleo unraveling under him made him smile. He did it, he broke her.</p><p class="p1">Kylo flicking her clit was all it took for her third orgasm to take over. This time, pleasure possessed her entire body. Her pussy convulsing around Kylo’s dick, she could feel the cold air brushing her nipples. Cleo closed her eyes, suppressing a scream.</p><p class="p1">Cleo’s orgasm made way for Kylo’s. The sensation of her pussy clenching around his dick was almost too much. With one last deep thrust, Kylo’s hips stilled, his balls tightened as he came.</p><p class="p1">“Cleo,” he moaned, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Cleo could feel Kylo's warm cum filling her cunt. His semen dribbled out of her spent pussy when he finally pulled out and collapsed on top of her.</p><p class="p1">Both of their bodies wrecked with sweat, breathing heavy. Cleo was exhausted, all she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and drift into the night. But after the ecstasy was over, her mind raced back to the conversation they had on the Command Shuttle.</p><p class="p1">Kylo moved so he was spooning her, humming in contentment, fingers idly trailing the soft skin on her lower belly.</p><p class="p1">“I want to build an Empire with you,” she said softly. Cleo felt nervous and anxious at the thought. </p><p class="p1">“Perfect,” Kylo answered.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're fucking welcome.</p><p>So she decides to join the dark side. Or does she? After Kylo fucking her brains out of course she says yes.</p><p>Please comment your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading. Let me know:</p><p>-rate how hot was the smut from 1 to 10<br/>-would u kill to pilot a ship from daddy Kylo's lap, thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re a liar then. All that nonsense about being scared, telling me you want to stay by my side, build an Empire.” His face was centimeters away from her own, he crouched down to her level. “Just lies to get my cock inside you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii guys! This chapter took a lot to write. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I kept my promise, won't keep you waiting for more than a week. </p>
<p>This is my way of giving more depth, complexity, and tension to the heroine. I'm not going to reveal much!</p>
<p>*blood warning in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was a peaceful dreamless sleep. Cleo’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the artificial light around her. She groaned, her head was pounding from all the colorful drinks she had last night. To her right, the bed was empty, silence occupied the chambers, she was alone. </p>
<p>Cleo sighed in relief, although in the small of her heart she knew she was disappointed.</p>
<p>She needed to gather her thoughts. Everything happened so fast. The night before, her inebriated mind decided to do and say things beyond her own control. Evidence of the events that transpired felt sticky between her thighs and stained the white sheets. Cleo’s ears reddened, remembering Kylo’s hot breath in between her legs, his length-</p>
<p>Making her way to the bathroom, thanking the gods they had fresh water, she stripped and stepped into the shower unit. The hot water soothed her buzzing head and throbbing cunt. The soreness made her wince with each step she took, making her walk in an awkward stance. Cleo found a simple black jumpsuit with black boots, covering herself with a long black robe for warmth.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I want to build an Empire with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Cleo shuddered at the words that came out of her mouth in a moment of weakness. Despite the desire to do exactly that, stay by Kylo’s side, Cleo ouldn’t even if she wanted to.</p>
<p>It was clear that Kylo Ren, despite being able to locate her, didn’t know much about her time away from the First Order. There are things Cleo kept hidden from Kylo when he probed her mind. Things Cleo can’t let him ever discover.</p>
<p>The growing intimacy between them had increased her urgency to flee. She felt like a caged bird, fearing her captor, desperate to break free. </p>
<p>Firsts thing is first, dealing with the tracker in her thigh. Her quarters was once again unlocked. Ushar was posted in front of the blast doors, his war club in hand. Cleo rolled her eyes at his presence, walking past him. Heavy footsteps trailed behind her. </p>
<p>“Where’s your master?” She questioned, not turning to face him.</p>
<p>“Emperor Ren is currently on the Steadfast attending a strategy meeting with the Supreme Council,” he answered gruffly. </p>
<p>“And his return?” Cleo made her way in the turbo lift, Ushar followed suit.</p>
<p>“Tonight.”</p>
<p>It was a long ride down, since her chambers were on the top levels of the ship. The lift made an unexpected stop, when the doors opened, Cleo’s eyes met a pair of familiar bright blue orbs. Soren stood with a surprised look on his face, in a fitted black engineer’s uniform.</p>
<p>“Cleo? Hi, I thought I would run into you at some point.” He steps into the lift, carefully standing next to her. Soren nodded to Ushar in acknowledgment, as if they’ve had similar encounters before. </p>
<p>Cleo’s eyes narrowed, why would Soren, the lead engineer on a naval project be on the Finalizer instead of monitoring the manufacturing facility on Kuat. “Hi Soren, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I have the liberty to tell you,” Soren hummed. “Just kidding. I’m assigned here for the next few weeks overseeing a routine engine maintenance.” He shot Cleo a playful smile, nudging her side with his elbow. “I guess you’ll be seeing more of me.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” there was something not right in this scenario. Cleo could sense that he was hiding something. She had just met him the night before, “Don’t you usually work remotely-“</p>
<p>The lift stopped once more at one of the officer’s levels. Soren slipped out with a, “This is me. Let’s grab dinner once I’m settled in.” Leaving Cleo’s eyebrows bunched in momentary confusion. </p>
<p>A few levels down, Cleo arrived at her destination, the main corridor leading to the heart of the ship, where the med bay was. She increased her pace as she got closer to the destination, wary of Ushar still following her. Cleo stopped abruptly, turning to her keeper, coming face to face with a tin can of a mask. </p>
<p>“Are you my shadow or something?” She snapped. “Don’t you have more pressing matters to attend to? Like ravaging the galaxy? Or are you so insignificant that Kylo has you babysitting a girl.”</p>
<p>Ushar stayed silent, however, she could almost feel the glare behind the helmet. The grip on his war club tightened, “Master Ren designated me with your protection.”</p>
<p>Cleo sighed in exasperation, although she wasn’t telekinetically talented like Kylo. She still had a few tricks up her sleeve. “I understand. I’m sorry.” She waves a hand over his mask. “You don’t need to follow me.” Cleo concentrated the force with her words, forcing it to breach into Ushar’s mind. </p>
<p>He paused, confusion wrecked him. Cleo could feel him fighting her mind trick. Although he was a force-sensitive, Cleo was skilled in the telepathic arts. </p>
<p>“You will not follow me,” she repeated, stressing each word. </p>
<p>“I will not follow you,” Ushar echoed, his mind giving in to her. </p>
<p>“You are tired, you’re going to return to your quarters and sleep until tomorrow morning.” Cleo repeated the wave of her outstretched palm. </p>
<p>Ushar nodded, “I will rest until tomorrow.” He turned around, retreating back up the corridor to where they came from.</p>
<p>Cleo shoulders slumped in relief, she hasn’t attempted the mind trick in years. She needed to be quick before Kylo Ren returns or there are more unexpected run ins. Finding the med bay, it was mostly empty except a few troopers nursing minor injuries from training. </p>
<p>A medical droid approached her, scanning her body top to bottom. “You’re completely healthy. Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Cleo sat on a bed and rolled her jumpsuit, revealing her thigh with the tracker. “I need information on this tracker 2-1B.”</p>
<p>The droid set its sight on the slight dimple formed on the injection site. “An injectable chip-transmitter. Capable of transmitting its real time location every second which can be detected thousands of light-years away.”</p>
<p>She groaned, fingers combing through her hair. “How do I remove this thing?”</p>
<p>“This advanced tracker requires a special removal device capable of matching the same magnetic wavelength of the implant itself,” the droid answered. “Any attempt otherwise is extremely life-threatening due to its position on the femoral artery.”</p>
<p>“Can you surgically remove it?”</p>
<p>“My programming prohibits me from removing New Empire issued trackers. Even if I do, the implant may shred the artery to the point of beyond repair, you will bleed out in minutes.” </p>
<p>“Thanks anyway 2-1B,” Cleo answered. The droid, seeing as there is nothing it can do, went back to its station. She unrolled her jumpsuit bottoms, jumping off the bed. Her quick fingers found a supply drawer, grabbing some bacta spray, disinfectant, gauze, a scalpel, and a cauterizing device, stuffing the items in her pockets.</p>
<p>A long stride trough the corridors and a painfully slow ride up the turbo lift later, Cleo quickly found herself back in her quarters. Nimble fingers pressed a few keys to lock the blast doors, although she doubted it could stop Kylo, but it would rule out other unexpected visitors.</p>
<p>After taking out the medical supplies, Cleo stripped down to her underwear. Finding the least uncomfortable position on the shower unit floor, she sprayed disinfectant all over the injection site on her thigh and hands. She figured if she could take out the implant before she passed out, she could use bacta and the cauterization device to quickly mend back her femoral artery. She couldn’t use force healing on herself, as the way it works is transferring life force between beings. Any numbing agents can impair her abilities.</p>
<p>Ripping the gauze and scalpel out of their packaging, Cleo took a couple of deep breaths to stabilize her heart rate. She stuffed the gauze between her teeth and bit down. Preparing herself for the pain to come, she placed the sharp blade on the indented skin. She applied steady pressure and dragged the scalpel straight down.</p>
<p>The pain radiated from her inner thigh up her spine, she forced her eyes to stay open, biting down hard on the fabric. Cleo repeated the motion expertly, cutting though flesh, avoiding damaging nerves until she could see her femoral artery, and a small grain-sized chip wrapped itself around it. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” she spat through gritted teeth, muttering other expletives. Her blood drenched her thigh, running down to the shower floor. Cleo was sitting in her own blood. She tried her hardest to control her breaths, cold sweat wrecked her forehead, her body, and her fingers, making the grip on the scalpel slippery. Pressing her back against the cold wall, she found relief at the sensation instead of the throbbing agony. </p>
<p>The hard part was yet to come.</p>
<p>She inserted her index and thumb inside the surgical incision, grunting, until she could feel the small implant with her fingers. Cleo could feel her body reacting to the trauma, black and white spots clouded her vision. She blinked them away and focused on the task at hand, with a few shallow breaths, she held the implant in place while she cut a part of her vessel with a scalpel.</p>
<p>Red. Blood filled the surgical cavity quickly, uncontrollably streaming out of the wound, covering her hands. </p>
<p>Cleo was loosing consciousness, her vision got darker with each passing second. She threw aside the tracking device, grabbing more gauze and pressing down on the spurting blood vessel. Grabbing the bottle of bacta, opening the bottle with her teeth, she drenched the wound with the liquid. As the deed was done, Cleo could exhale, but it wasn’t over yet. </p>
<p>Her blood continued to gush, the bacta wasn’t working fast enough with the rate she was loosing blood. She pressed down harder on the wound, resting her head on the shower wall, her strength was weakening. He eyes fluttered open and shut, before her body gave in to the trauma. The hand controlling the wound fell to her side, letting the red liquid run free. </p>
<p>She felt him through the force before she saw the mass of black. He was angry, fuming, and she felt… fear? </p>
<p>Kylo’s mouth was moving but she could only faintly make out the words. A gloved hand pressed down on her thigh hard. The sudden jolt of pain bringing her back to consciousness. </p>
<p>“Cleo! Fuck! Wake up!” Kylo screamed, shaking her shoulders. “What the fuck did you do?!”</p>
<p>His wide eyes searched hers. “Don’t worry, the bacta is working,” she managed to let out.</p>
<p>He scanned the situation, Cleo half-naked, drenched in her pool of blood on the shower floor. The tracking chip near the drain.</p>
<p>The flurry of black left the bathroom, she could hear him barking orders at troopers. “Get a medi droid here now! Bring a blood and plasma transfusion!”</p>
<p>A worried Kylo returned, his eyebrows scrunched together, mouth pressed into a tight line. He stepped into the shower unit, lifting Cleo up, cradling her in his arms. “Don’t you fucking dare die.”</p>
<p>Her mind was groggy as the pain faded, adrenaline coursing in her veins. It felt cold, so cold. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleo’s eyes adjusted to the light. The familiar high ceilings of her quarters came in view. Her ears were immediately assaulted by one angry Emperor.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking stupid? You could’ve died!” He growled, towering over her, beside the bed. </p>
<p>She felt weak, making slow movements to touch her body, finding a soft black nightgown over her. Her hand was restrained by an IV drip, a dark red liquid inside the tubes. </p>
<p>“Leave me alone Kylo,” a pit of despair returned to her stomach, as all hope was lost. She turned around so she doesn’t have face her captor, instead focusing on the white wall on the far end of her room, </p>
<p>“Look at me,” Kylo said, grabbing her thigh to flip her around. “What are you not telling me?”</p>
<p>Cleo braced for the pain, but no such sensation came. Looking down, where the incision was formed a faint pink line. Kylo must’ve used force healing on her as she slipped out of consciousness. Her stormy grey eyes met a pair of golden irises. A steel will of mental guards went up in her mind, impenetrable, even from Kylo.</p>
<p>“You’re a liar then. All that nonsense about being scared, telling me you want to stay by my side, build an Empire.” His face was centimeters away from her own, he crouched down to her level. “Just lies to get my cock inside you.”</p>
<p>Cleo scoffed at the insult, “I wasn’t lying.” She shifted to sit up, wincing, a phantom pain erupted whenever she moved her leg. “But you’re one to talk. I ran into a Soren yesterday. He just so happens to meet me at the celebration, talking me into taking the position, getting me drunk and he just coincidentally gets assigned on this ship?”</p>
<p>Kylo takes a seat on the bed across from her, the mattress creaking under his weight. “So I got you a little plaything.” His bare hands roamed her long legs, electricity hummed between them before it reached the healing wound. Kylo kissed the pink flesh softly, placing a sensual lick on the scar, earning a small whimper from Cleo. </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>She could still feel the repressed simmering anger beneath the surface of Kylo’s calm facade. He was being too calm at her confrontation. “Soren knows you kidnapped me, doesn’t he? Did you stage everything?” Cleo exclaimed, pulling her legs away from Kylo’s touch. “You’re a manipulative, evil, power-hungry monster.”</p>
<p>“I am all those things.” Kylo quickly trapped Cleo between his arms, pinning her between his large frame and the headboard. “But I can’t afford to loose you. I felt you screaming for me through the force. If I came a second too late, you would’ve lost too much blood… I love you.”</p>
<p>Looking up at him, Cleo could see the sincerity in his words. His face looked so perfect. His soft pink lips, deep set eyes, long nose, and thick raven hair. Freckles and small dots decorated his features, a perfect creation of the gods. </p>
<p>“If you really loved me you wouldn’t hold me captive.” Cleo answered. “I’m just an object to you. Another thing to conquer and take by force. You don’t know what love is, you’re incapable of love.”</p>
<p>Her statement seemed to hit a sensitive topic cause just as quickly he was close, now Kylo was far. His vulnerability was replaced by a stone cold expressionless face. “I don’t have time for your misbehavior,” he stated. “If you have so little worth in yourself. Why should I treat you any differently?”</p>
<p>His fingers snaked around her neck, a cold metal pressed against her throat until she almost couldn’t breathe. “What?” She gasped, pawing at the choker surrounding her neck.</p>
<p>“You dug out the one in your thigh. I doubt you’ll go so far as to decapitate yourself,” Kylo chuckled and released her throat. “The necklace is made of chromium and can only be removed with my biometric data.” He tugged at the snug fit, pleased at tightness.</p>
<p>“This is a fucking <em>collar</em>,” Cleo growled. </p>
<p>“You’re mine,” Kylo stated matter-of-factly. “Now everyone else knows too. You look so beautiful with it.” He traced his fingers on her exposed clavicles and placed particular interest on her jugular, where the pendant lied. “I’m needed on Chandrila for the next few weeks. You’ll be confined to your quarters until I return. You can’t mind trick another one of my knights.”</p>
<p>His large hand wrapped her by the neck once more, planting a forceful hungry kiss on her lips. Cleo shut her lips in rebellion. Kylo bit her bottom lip hard, breaking skin, forcing her to gasp and allowing his tongue to sneak into her mouth. His tongue intermingled with her own, tracing the sensitive roof of her mouth. When he was satisfied with tasting her, he let her go.</p>
<p>She sat silent on the bed, feeling the fight evaporate from her bones. </p>
<p>Kylo made his way out the chambers before pausing at the exit. “365 nights, Cleo. If u don’t fall for me by then, I’ll return you to your desolate planet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleo wasted her time riffling through her data pad, looking through broadcasts and Imperial networks. There wasn’t much happening in the galaxy since the battle on Exegol. When she was over those, she rifled through the old books on her desk, there’s not a lot of printed text in the galaxy, the feeling of paper underneath her fingers calmed her. </p>
<p>The night turned to day, which she could tell from the digital clock in her chambers. There was a food lift in the corner of the room, they sent up plenty of rations and water. She left them mostly uneaten, nibbling on the grains. Her brain conjured up half-hearted escape plans, the only one she could think of is to anger Kylo Ren so much he crumples her body to death. </p>
<p>Her chambers were indeed locked this time, the blast door shut tight, no matter what code she tried to override the system. She even checked the bathroom, there was no blood in sight, her wound barely aches. It was like she never cut into her own thigh to get the tracker out and escape from this ship.</p>
<p>The only evidence of what transpired was the chrome choker wrapped around her neck, a single scarlet pendant rested on her jugular, with a New Empire insignia, as well as the clear initials: KR.</p>
<p>The question was, when did he have this made? Did he have a dozen and gave it out to willing sex slaves, did he made one especially for when he found her? It was a mix of emotions for Cleo, between jealousy and fury for branding her like a pet. Things she shouldn’t be feeling because she needed to get the stupid necklace off her body. </p>
<p>Kylo was right about one thing, it accented her lithe neck perfectly and stood out in stark contrast to her skin.</p>
<p>She couldn’t sleep a wink. Cleo’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of whooshing, the blast doors opening. A tuft of red hair and pale skin entered the room, accompanied by a half-dozen troopers. </p>
<p>“Counselor,” he greeted.</p>
<p>“General Hux?” She questioned, standing up from her bed.</p>
<p>With a wave of a hand, he signaled the troops to wait outside, the blast door shutting behind them. “Let me cut to the chase. I know of your circumstances and the past you’ve obviously kept hidden from Emperor Ren.” His eyes glazed over Cleo’s exposed body, she was still only in her nightgown. “I can give you your freedom.”</p>
<p>
  <em>So all the pleasantries and civility on Canto Bight was fake. Figures.</em>
</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Cleo spat through gritted teeth, she always knew her old mentor was scum, he just never used his sleazy tricks against her before. </p>
<p>“For you to <em>kill</em> Kylo Ren.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit its a coup (flashback to Kylo killing Admiral Sloane). Next chapter might be a flashback chapter.</p>
<p>I hope you didn't find this chapter too cliche or predictable. Let me know how to improve or suggestions!</p>
<p>COMMENTS are gold! I love reading and replying to them. </p>
<p>Should I make a contest where I pick a commenter each chapter and give them a shoutout at the beginning of the chapter?</p>
<p>Thank you for reading. You can DM me if you ever want to talk on my twitter @LevyaSamantha &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Prodigal Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cleo's life after leaving the First Order.</p><p>Poe Dameron appears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a flash back chapter.</p><p>Sorry for the 1.5 week wait guys! It's been so hectic cause Uni started again. This is 3,500 words so it's worth the wait. </p><p>Painful nostalgia ahead and some romance ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Four years before the Battle of Exegol</em>
</p><p>Hosnian Prime reminded her of a shittier Coruscant. It had a far less snobbish population, somewhat less shady underground, slightly shorter buildings. The planet was a ecumenopolis too, an entire planet covered in busy cities. Being the capital of the New Republic, there was no Imperial remnants in sight. Cleo hasn’t seen a single Stromtrooper since she landed here, she kind of missed their rhythmic footsteps. </p><p>“Are you illiterate?” She snapped at a man entering the cantina. It was almost the end of her shift after a crowded night. So far, she had to clean up Twi’lek vomit, kicked out a drunk Devaronian that attempted to put up a fight, and chased down this kid who tried to dine and dash. “Can’t you read the sign outside? No droids in here!”</p><p>The man acted like he didn’t hear her, entering the bar further, eyes darting around in search of something or someone. When he didn’t find what he looked for, his eyes looked up and down Cleo’s figure. He had deep set eyes, the color of deep chocolate, thick eyebrows, and matching wavy brown hair that sat messily on top of his head. The man also sported a five o’clock shadow that accented his strong chin.</p><p>She thought he was attractive despite the possibility he might be deaf. </p><p>Cleo’s work clothes at Coyote’s Cantina consisted of a ribbed tank top and baggy overalls, her long dark hair braided into pigtails. “Hey,” she leaped across the counter, approaching the man and his droid companion. “Look I personally don’t have anything against these little guys. But the owner is kind of an asshole with the rules-“</p><p>“Is Lex here?” He interrupted. More interested now that she mentioned her owner.</p><p>Cleo rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. “The droid can wait outside.”</p><p>“This little guy? He’ll get snatched up the second I take my eyes off him,” the man answered, annoyed at the thought for a second. Cleo stared him down, he wasn’t much taller than herself, it seemed to work because he changed tactics. Instead, flashing her a dashing smile, “Look, I don’t mean to be rude. I’m an old friend of Lex’s, just wanted to let her know I’m in the city okay? Then I’ll be out of your hair.”</p><p>She bit her lip, considering her options, obviously his charm had worked on her. “LEX! SOMEONE’S HERE FOR YOU!” Cleo shouted, echoing through the room. The crowd was thinning out and they were used to plenty of worse disturbances. </p><p>A woman in 40s popped up from the back room, her short blonde hair bouncing as she walked, wearing signature casual black on black that she wore everyday. Lex’s eyes lit up at the sight of the man, “Hey kid! Good to see ya. Back so soon?”</p><p>They embraced in a small hug, Lex patting the man in the back. “I’m teaching a course at the flight academy.”</p><p>
  <em>So, he’s a New Republic pilot.</em>
</p><p>Cleo observed their interaction, piecing together information.</p><p>“Why?” Lex’s brows furrowed. “You hated the academy, too much rules, instructors with sticks up their butts. I remembered the day you graduated, you ended up passed out on this floor.”</p><p>He responded with a silent smile and a shrug, </p><p>“No, suspended? Oh you have not changed at all, have you?” She shook her head both in disappointment and familiarity. “C’mon sit at the bar. Cleo, get him a drink.”</p><p>“Lex,” she said, pointing down at the droid beside the new guest’s legs. It rolled behind its master, cowering. “The droid?”</p><p>Lex contemplated for a second, “Just hide it behind the bar.” She made her way behind the counter, across the man that took a seat on one of the stools. With the nod of his master, the droid seemed to roll and tuck itself under the table. </p><p>Cleo resumed her work station, making drinks. She placed a large ale between the pilot’s tanned forearms, he thanked her sincerely, before resuming the conversation with Lex. While serving other customers, clearing away used glassware, collecting credits and tips, she found herself curiously glancing at the man from time to time. The way the edges of his eyes crinkled, a permanent smirk pasted his lips. </p><p>Gods, she doesn’t know what’s running through her mind. She lived day to day ever since she left the First Order. She chose the planet where they had the least influence. Most of the residents living here wasn’t even aware of the Order’s existence. It was a simple life, but it was fulfilling. Maybe she’ll earn enough to start something on her own. </p><p>Lex didn’t ask many questions when Cleo answered the job posting, even after she put a lot of effort in an elaborate believable backstory.</p><p>
  <em>Hi I’m Cleo. I collected enough money from scavenging on my home planet Tatooine to buy passage here. I need money so I can save up for a better life for my parents back home. </em>
</p><p>“What am I? This is a bar not a fucking senatorial office?” To quote Lex exactly. “I don’t care from what godforsaken planet you’re from as long as you serve drinks.”</p><p>Cleo scrunched her eyebrows. Is she witnessing the reunion between two friends? Lovers? He was clearly ten years too young for Lex. Also, since Cleo started working at the bar, they’ve barely exchanged words except about work. Now all of the sudden she’s the chattiest woman in the galaxy. </p><p>She saw that Lex left her guest to attend to a delivery of liquor, Lex was arguing with the delivery guy. This was gonna take a while. </p><p>The brown-eyed pilot sat alone, drumming his fingers on the bar, his glass of ale empty. Seeing her chance, she strutted toward him with a full pitcher. </p><p>“So you an old lover?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking while pouring the ale from the pitcher to his empty glass, sneaking a peek up at him.</p><p>The pilot chuckled, thanking her once again for the drink before bringing it to his mouth. “Why? Jealous?” He said smirking, raising one thick eyebrow, looking directly at Cleo. </p><p>She scoffed, the balls of this guy. “No, I’ve just never seen Lex quite so… not mean? Nice? Chatty?” </p><p>He laughed, it was a light laugh, his wavy hair rippled with it. “Yeah, yeah. I practically lived here when I was at the academy. I think I just wore her down.” The brown in his eyes were the shade of cocoa, warm and inviting. “So, not lovers. More like annoying little brother,” he paused. </p><p>Cleo nodded at his words, not really buying it, but sure. Even though they just met, Cleo could feel his vibrant energy, pulling her in further. It was comforting, like bathing in sunlight. </p><p>Seeing as she didn’t answer, he continued, “How bout you? You’re definitely new. I was shit faced most of time here but I would definitely remember you.”</p><p>She fought hard against the blush creeping up her cheeks, “Cleo. I’m Cleo. I work here,” as if answering flatly would cover her embarrassment. </p><p>“Okay Cleo who works here. I’m Poe,” he answered playfully, smirk still on his lips. “I’ll see you around.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Poe, stop it!” Cleo slapped his hand away from her ass. “Lex is gonna kill me if I don’t finish inventory. You said you’d help.”</p><p>“C’mon. There’s still plenty of time till opening,” he mused, planting kisses on her cheek. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes at him, focusing on counting the rows of liquor bottles and crates in front of her. “We did it plenty last night when you got here,” she mumbles under her breath. </p><p>Poe laughs, leaning against the wall, watching Cleo so concentrated on her task. He liked the way her mouth curled up when she was immersed in something, or the way her long hair slithered down her waist. </p><p>They’ve been lovers for several months. It started off as something innocent, weeks of flirting turned to intimate dates. They slept together on the fourth date, slow and vanilla, deciding to keep things casual because Poe returned to active duty after his course ended. He’d return to Hosnian Prime and the cantina between missions. </p><p>“I need to tell you something,” he said, suddenly serious. </p><p>Sensing the shift in his tone, Cleo looked up at him. “What? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m planning on joining the Resistance and I want you to come with me.” Poe said firmly. </p><p>The words couldn’t register in her mind. “What?” Cleo repeated, wanting a confirmation of what she just heard. Suddenly, the mood turned sour.</p><p>“We were tracking a distress signal from a freighter. I saw it myself, Cleo, First Order TIE-fighters and star destroyers, they attacked my squadron. We’re lucky to make it out alive.”</p><p>Cleo shuddered at the mention of the First Order, she never thought she would hear it again so soon. “No,” she answered firmly. “Why Poe? Things are so good, so simple. Why complicate things? The First Order controls the Unknown Regions far, far away from here.” It sounded like she was convincing herself more than Poe. </p><p>“Didn’t you listen to me? I fought First Order fleet in Mirrin sector! I reported it to command and they’re not gonna do anything about it. I have to do something!” He was shouting at this point, the way Poe gets passionate about something. “I already informed General Organa. She offered me a position in the Resistance… and I accepted.”</p><p>She felt tears well up in the back of her eyes, she turned her back on Poe. “Okay,” she answered. This was it, the time was up for them and the life she had on Hosnian Prime. </p><p>“Okay? Just okay?” Poe grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to face him. His chocolatey eyes met her irises, as if searching for answers. “I know it’s scary. I’ve seen you beat the crap out of guys twice your size. We could use a fighter like you.”</p><p>“We? The Resistance is we, now?” Cleo shook her head. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, so many things she wanted to tell him that she couldn’t. “Please Poe. I’m begging you, don’t join them. We can go anywhere else together, far away.”</p><p>“I have to do what’s right Cleo? Can’t you see that? Since you’re so smart about Republic politics and economics, I thought you would want to too,” he argued. “You think I believe your innocent girl from Tatooine act? Unless you give me a valid reason not to fight for what’s right, I’m leaving.”</p><p>Cleo bit her lip, fists clenching and unclenching. Poe was right, she left the First Order for a reason. If she wasn’t for them, was she against them? But Kylo? Snoke? Cleo repressed her memories and all thoughts about them. “You’re right, the First Order is a real threat to the republic. If they are not stopped, they will take over the galaxy.”</p><p>“We can help stop them.”</p><p>“No we can’t,” Cleo stressed. “The Resistance’s cause is doomed. It’s only a matter of time before the New Republic surrenders to the Order. General Organa’s own son, Ben Solo, joined the First Order! This will be news to you but there’s no stopping them.” She tried her best to reveal information to sway Poe but not revealing much about herself. </p><p>“Huh- how are you so sure? How do you even know this information?” Poe looked confused for a moment, his mind clearly formulating theories on how she would know. She had never once mentioned the First Order since they’ve met. </p><p>“They have a super weapon. Like the Death Star times five. And they are not afraid to use it Poe. They can wipe out an entire star system in a moment!” She grew manic, gripping Poe’s arms. </p><p>“Tell me how you know this Cleo,” Poe ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her cheek. “How can I believe you? That’s impossible. How can the entire galaxy not notice them constructing a new Death Star?”</p><p>Cleo sighed, “Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>“Even if all those things you said was true, it’s even more reason to fight,” he answered. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he walked away from her. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was weeks without word from Poe. Cleo thought that was the last she would see of him, she was tried her best to convince him to not join the Resistance. She had started to make preparations to go off Hosnian Prime, clearly, the next Galactic war was coming sooner than she thought. </p><p>Cleo searched for quiet small apolitical planets, somewhere far in the Outer Rims. Her savings from working at the cantina was barely enough to get transport that far out. She’d need to work for a bit more. </p><p>“Cleo,” a familiar voice called out to her, snapping her out of her reverie. She turned around an met a pair of familiar brown orbs. “Can we talk?” Poe looked around nervously, it was before noon and the cantina was quiet. “It isn’t safe here, follow me.”</p><p>“What- What’s going on?” Poe didn’t answer, heading out the cantina in a hurry. Cleo looked around, Lex was doing some accounting in her office probably. “Lex, I’m heading out for a bit!’ She screamed as she followed Poe. </p><p>He jumped in an airspeeder parked outside, Cleo seated herself next to him before he took off, she barely had time to shut the door. </p><p>“Poe! Where are we going?” As the speeder gained speed and elevation, her eyes darted around to the scenery around her. The lanes were moderately busy, Poe expertly took over other speeders, making it a very uncomfortable ride.</p><p>“The super weapon you were talking about. It’s real,” he said, still focused on driving. “I don’t know how you knew about it but you’re our only hope Cleo.”</p><p>“You’re not answering me Poe! What the actual fuck,” Cleo’s grip on the seat tightened. In no time at all, the speeder took an abrupt swerve, leaving the main lane and coming to a full stop. The momentum almost putting Cleo through the windshield. </p><p>It was a large complex of governmental buildings, sticking out from its surroundings because it had only one level, in a city filled with storied buildings and skyscrapers. Cleo recognized this as the Senatorial Complex from broadcasts and such. </p><p>“A friend of mine really wants to meet you,” Poe finally answered, getting out of the vehicle. He could see Cleo’s reluctance in leaving hers. “Please, for me,” he added softly. </p><p>She leaps out and follows Poe into the complex, passing rows of identical grey office buildings. “So how’ve you been?” She stares at his back, Poe’s shoulders looked stiff and slumped at the same time. She could sense how he was upset, instead of the usual warm energy he radiated. Somehow so familiar yet so distant.</p><p>“Could be better,” he chuckled nervously. </p><p>A couple of government officials in pressed uniforms passed by, giving them the side eye. The complex was quiet except the slow trickle of employees walking across the courtyard.</p><p>It seemed like they were walking forever, the suspense curdling in Cleo’s gut. Time seemed to slow down especially when a pair of fox-like eyes met hers, owned by a slender, dark-haired man with porcelain skin. He was followed by a number of staff in government uniform, the tall man wore a light-grey suit, almost silverish, as his jacket shimmered under the sun. He kept their gaze locked longer than necessary until they were no longer in each other’s sight. </p><p>A bad feeling. </p><p>She scrunched her eyebrows the memory of those fox-eyes on hers, tickling the back of her mind. Cleo shook it off, blaming it on Poe’s sudden appearance.</p><p>Poe stopped at block AD-23, turning on his heels to enter the structure. It was an office with rows of staff on desks and monitors. They swerved past them to meet tall double-doors, which Pow opened, to reveal a study, rows of old texts lined the walls and a large desk sat in the back of the room. There was a living area of sofas in the middle, on it, sat an older looking woman.</p><p>“This is her.”</p><p>Cleo wasn’t sure who Poe was referring to, but she was too busy examining the woman. She had aged slightly since Cleo saw her through Kylo’s memories. </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you Cleo. I’m-“</p><p>“General Organa,” Cleo finished her sentence.</p><p>“That’s correct,” she radiated an aura of royalty, sitting with perfect posture. “Please, sit.”</p><p>This was Kylo’s mother for god’s sake. Cleo had to mentally pinch herself to process the scene and respond. “General, it’s an honor to meet you,” she said finally, refusing the order to sit. “I don’t know what Poe told you about me, but-“</p><p>Poe hovered at the door, giving her an apologetic look. </p><p>“Ben Solo.” General Organa stated. </p><p>Cleo froze, she couldn’t hide the pained expression on her face. She kept silent, letting the air weigh heavy around them. A shared look between her and the general confirmed the latter’s suspicions and exposed Cleo’s identity.</p><p>“Poe, can you give us some privacy?” She asked. Poe eyed the two curiously and wordlessly exited the room. “Now sit, child.”</p><p>Cleo obeyed her this time, warily taking a seat across from her. </p><p>“There was a rumor that Snoke had adopted a force-sensitive child with supposedly magical healing abilities,” General Organa spoke. “The force is strong in you Cleo.”</p><p>It dawned on her, the princess was force-sensitive, like her. Cleo couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips at their mutual connection. “He took me from the Omnian sector,” she corrected her. “Physical healing is easy, it’s mending one’s soul that’s difficult, General.”</p><p>“I wholeheartedly agree. And please, call me Leia.” The older woman said. It was really hard for Cleo to read her intentions. “You can tell why I wanted to meet you. When Poe asked me about the possible existence of a third Death Star, it baffled me on how a new recruit would know about such things. Then he mentioned Ben Solo.” Her expression saddened at the mention of her son. “Tell me about him.”</p><p>“General- ehm, Leia. I can’t do that,” Cleo bit her bottom lip. She didn’t know what to do in the face of her first love’s mother. It felt like a betrayal to talk about Kylo, would he want her to reveal things to his estranged mom? Cleo felt a pang in her heart at the mention of his name. It took all her self-control to suppress her past, her memories with him. </p><p>“A mother often wonders what she did wrong to loose her only son. I love him with my entire heart.” Leia’s composure starts to falter. “But it’s not over yet. I still believe I can bring him back. With your help. The Resistance needs you Cleo, I need you.” Her words were full of conviction, Leia’s hand reached out to hold Cleo’s.</p><p>Cleo looked down on her shoes, the only remnant of her past was her military boots. They were identical to Kylo’s, same as everyone who served in the First Order. Leia reminded her of when they first met, him so young and fresh-faced. </p><p>“He’s tall, like really tall,” she mumbled. “An amazing pilot, killer lightsaber skills. He trained beside me for many months before Snoke sent him away. When I saw him next, he was… different. Darker. Angrier. Furious at nothing in particular. I could feel it brewing inside him like a volcano about to explode.”</p><p>Cleo paused, the memories causing waves of emotions to roll through her.</p><p>“Snoke, turned him into a monster. I used to believe in order, I thought Snoke’s vision would eventually lead to peace. But clearly, when I saw the super weapon, it was only destruction for power’s sake.” she spat out. “So I left.”</p><p>Leia’s grip on her hand grew tighter with each sentence. Tears threatened to burst from the corner of Cleo’s eyes.</p><p>“That’s it. None of this information is useful for the Resistance. I’m a scholar and a healer, I don’t know anything about the super weapon except that it’s gigantic and evil.” Cleo wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.</p><p>“The Resistance is struggling, you are exactly what we need. Tell me everything you know about the First Order, how they operate, fleet size, ship layout, military rank, locations, territory. Everything you’ve observed to the tiniest detail matters. Every minuscule factor counts,” Leia listed out, looking Cleo dead in the eye. “Help me help my son, by defeating the First Order.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Lex was unhappy when she got back that day, suddenly disappearing in the middle of her shift. Despite that, Cleo spent the next few days discussing everything she knew about the First Order with Princess Leia after work. She travelled from her apartment to the Senatorial Complex by train.</p><p>If what she knew could bring him back home, she gave them everything. The names of every high-ranking officer in the Order, the location of planet Ilum, the mobile capital on the Supremacy. Things she overheard while shadowing Snoke, critical points and blind spots on the new Resurgent-class Star Dreadnoughts.</p><p>She could really save him. Save Kylo Ren.</p><p>The thought of it consumed her. Everything else, leaving Hosnian Prime, even the charming Poe Dameron, fizzled out of her mind. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Cleo, a pair of fox-like eyes observed her in the dark. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So POE? Poe Dameron is arguably the second most fuckable character after Kylo in the sequels. </p><p>Did you expect this? </p><p>Yes, Cleo faked her memories to Kylo. I wonder what else she's hiding hmm?</p><p>And RIP Carrie Fisher, they way Princess Leia died on TROS is... insulting. No proper ceremony? She deserved a full blown Padme-style wake. </p><p>Please comment your thoughts! Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Silence and Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo returns to the Finalizer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating as much. It's a combination of insomnia, writers block, and night school. So exhausted lately.</p><p>Enjoy this chapter! Smut and lots of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Status update on the subject.” Kylo stated, simply. He had just returned from Chandrilla, the past few weeks had been torture. To be away for so long from her, but it was necessary for the vision of the Empire he was building. Hopefully, Cleo would be happy with what he built for her there. </p><p>Back on the Finalizer, he left Cleo locked in her chambers, with a half-dozen troopers posted guarding the door around the clock. He made sure that she got everything she needed, even transferred Soren to look out for her while he was unavailable. </p><p>“Emperor.” Soren greeted. “She’s been docile, no escape attempts thus far. Cleo hasn’t even requested to leave her quarters. I received a report from the service droids that she hasn’t been  eating much of her food. She refuses to talk to me and has since locked the blast doors from the inside.”</p><p>Kylo’s mouth pressed into a straight line, incapable of hiding his disappointment. He was excited to see her after so long, but now he has to reprimand her, again. His fist clenched and unclenched repeatedly, attempting to defuse his own rage. </p><p>“When was this?” He spat. </p><p>“About a week ago Emperor.” </p><p>“And you didn’t think of telling me this sooner?” Kylo would’ve killed Soren if he wasn’t so important to Cleo.</p><p>“I tried to re-program the system but she jammed the door with an object. If I can just talk to her again-“</p><p>Kylo held up a hand, cutting Soren off mid-sentence. He sighed, directing his attention elsewhere. The flick of his hand sent the row of troopers flying sideways. Kylo concentrated on the mass of the blast door, opening it by force. A metallic pole creaked and snapped under the pressure, and the door opened with its signature swoosh. </p><p>He took a quick scan of the room. It was immaculate, the bed was still made and the lighting was dim. He saw the tray of food in the corner of the room, still inside the dumbwaiter, untouched. His eyes finally landed on the figure sitting crossed legged on the floor, next to the bed, looking at the stars beyond the viewport, her back facing him.</p><p>Cleo’s long dark hair grazed the floor, still in a slip dress nightgown. She didn’t flinch or give any reaction to his presence. Her shoulders looked frail, backlit from the faint starlight. She had been meditating. </p><p>Seeing that she was fine, Kylo let go of the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. His shoulders relaxed before walking in front of her, blocking the viewport. </p><p>He discarded his outer robes, shoes, and gloves, “No hello?” </p><p>Cleo’s lids opened, looking up at the dark knight. Her face remained emotionless and silent, but her eyes showed something else. Something Kylo can’t quite place because he’s never seen Cleo in this state. Her cheeks were hollower than when he left her, her eyes more gaunt, lips pale. The sight of the chromium choker made his cock throb, it stood out against her skin, there were scratch marks around her throat, self-inflicted. </p><p>Kylo felt a twinge of guilt for locking her up like this, then he remembered why he did. </p><p>He bent down to her level, till they were eye to eye. His hand gently traced the side of her face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, before tracing the collar around her neck. She stared blankly at him. Cleo’s skin felt cold as ice but she shivered at his touch. He smirked delightedly at her physical reaction.</p><p>Kylo rose, getting the tray of food from the dumbwaiter before returning to sit in front of her. “I heard you haven’t been eating properly.” He paused, waiting for a response. </p><p>Cleo seemed determined in her silence.</p><p>“What happened to that smart little mouth of yours?” He said, bringing his thumb to brush her bottom lip, stroking the soft skin lightly. Kylo wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch all of her, he wanted to eat her alive. “Have you been thinking of me?” he muses, trying the carrot before the stick. “I’ve missed you.” Kylo searched her eyes for answers.</p><p>With that, Cleo ripped her gaze away from his, looking at the floor instead. Her composure wavered for a moment, trembling slightly, </p><p>The stick it is. A frustrated Kylo grabs her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “You should know better than to give me the silent treatment.” He searched her mind for answers, only to meet mental barriers. It was an internal struggle between them, to see which would break first. </p><p>“Fucking hell!” Kylo shouted, Cleo flinched in response. He fisted his hair in exasperation, she was being difficult on purpose, it made his rage boil. Kylo grabbed the bowl filled with sweet milk pudding before taking spoonfuls and bringing it up to Cleo’s mouth. “Eat.”</p><p>Cleo pressed her lips into a tight line.</p><p>“Please.” Kylo said for the first time ever, his brow furrowed with genuine concern. Has isolation drove her into madness? He highly doubts it. “It’s your favorite dessert.”</p><p>To his surprise, Cleo opens her mouth. He continues to spoon feed her like a child. Half-way through the dish, Cleo shook her head. </p><p>“You only ate a little, you have to finish,” he said before brining the spoon to her lips once more. </p><p>She pushed his hand away, spilling the contents to his fingers and hands. Cleo realized what she did, a panicked expression on her face before squeaking out, “I’m sorry.” She takes the spoon from his hand and finishes the rest of the pudding. </p><p>“Clean this up,” commanded Kylo.</p><p>It took Cleo a moment to understand what he meant. She seized his hand and starts lapping up the sticky sweet substance between his fingers. Her mouth wrapped tightly around each finger, sucking slowly, licking the lips with her tongue before releasing it with an audible pop, never once breaking eye contact. </p><p>He groaned at the sight and sensation, his cock throbbing and straining against his pants. </p><p>At some point she climbed into his lap, pressing her core against his bulge, hips grinding into him. Kylo ran his free hand up and down her back, grabbing her ass, encouraging her motions.</p><p>When Cleo was satisfied with her work, she gave him a mischievous look before placing his large hand around her throat, above her collar. “I want you to choke me while I fuck you.” Her nimble fingers quickly released his member from the fabric, before bunching up her slip dress, setting her underwear aside, and lowering herself on his already hard cock. </p><p>Kylo’s eyes lighted up in amusement, tightening his grip. “Is this what you want?” The feeling of her hot wet cunt made him hiss with pleasure. </p><p>“Yes. More. Harder.” Cleo panted, covering his hand with her own, pressing harder down her windpipe. She started bouncing up and down, leveraging on her knees, thrusting herself with his member. </p><p>It was a delectable sight, Cleo threw her head back in pleasure, her face flushed red from the lack of oxygen. Her movements caused the nightgown to slip past her shoulders, exposing her breasts and stiff pink nipples.</p><p>She grinded, humped, and whined on his dick at a painstakingly slow pace. The feeling torture for Kylo, an exercise of self-control and restraint. Cleo’s palms went under his black tunic, cold fingers against his warm skin.</p><p>“Shit,” Kylo said under his breath before picking her up in his arms and throwing her on the bed.</p><p>Cleo moaned at the loss of fullness in her cunt.</p><p>“Get on all fours. I’m gonna fuck you from behind,” he said, ripping off the rest of his clothes like the fabric was searing his skin. </p><p>“Hurry,” she whimpered, slipping off her own dress and getting in position. “Fuck me till it hurts Kylo.”</p><p>He groaned at the request. Suddenly, he thrusted his entire length into her pussy in one smooth motion, gripping her hips for purchase. Kylo gathered her dark long locks on one hand, pulling her hair back with an iron grip. He starts fucking her at a brutal pace, balls deep each time. </p><p>With her back arched, the angle where Kylo’s dick met her insides stimulated every nerve. She moaned under him, letting out a string of incoherent cusses and pleas of “yes” and “fuck” and “please”.</p><p>Kylo couldn’t help the devious smile forming on his lips. She was completely and utterly overwhelmed by him, submitting to him entirely. He pressed his chest against her smooth back, feeling the soft skin against his own, peppering kisses and bites on her exposed nape. His other hand snaked under her small waist, caressing one breast and rolling her nipple with his index and thumb finger. </p><p>Soon Cleo was coming undone, knuckles white from gripping the bed sheets under her, body shaking from climax and overstimulation when Kylo doesn’t stop fucking her. He would orgasm not long after, releasing hot cum deep inside her folds. Then they would collapse against each other, Kylo playing with her nipples and clit until she came again, getting him hard, and he was inside her again. </p><p>It continued that way for what felt like forever. </p><p>Kylo felt a twinge of guilt for locking her up like this, then he remembered why he did. </p><p>He bent down to her level, till they were eye to eye. His hand gently traced the side of her face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, before tracing the collar around her neck. She stared blankly at him. Cleo’s skin felt cold as ice but she shivered at his touch. He smirked delightedly at her physical reaction.</p><p>Kylo rose, getting the tray of food from the dumbwaiter before returning to sit in front of her. “I heard you haven’t been eating properly.” He paused, waiting for a response. </p><p>Cleo seemed determined in her silence.</p><p>“What happened to that smart little mouth of yours?” He said, bringing his thumb to brush her bottom lip, stroking the soft skin lightly. Kylo wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch all of her, he wanted to eat her alive. “Have you been thinking of me?” he muses, trying the carrot before the stick. “I’ve missed you.” Kylo searched her eyes for answers.</p><p>With that, Cleo ripped her gaze away from his, looking at the floor instead. Her composure wavered for a moment, trembling slightly, </p><p>The stick it is. A frustrated Kylo grabs her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “You should know better than to give me the silent treatment.” He searched her mind for answers, only to meet mental barriers. It was an internal struggle between them, to see which would break first. </p><p>“Fucking hell!” Kylo shouted, Cleo flinched in response. He fisted his hair in exasperation, she was being difficult on purpose, it made his rage boil. Kylo grabbed the bowl filled with sweet milk pudding before taking spoonfuls and bringing it up to Cleo’s mouth. “Eat.”</p><p>Cleo pressed her lips into a tight line.</p><p>“Please.” Kylo said for the first time ever, his brow furrowed with genuine concern. Has isolation drove her into madness? He highly doubts it. “It’s your favorite dessert.”</p><p>To his surprise, Cleo opens her mouth. He continues to spoon feed her like a child. Half-way through the dish, Cleo shook her head. </p><p>“You only ate a little, you have to finish,” he said before brining the spoon to her lips once more. </p><p>She pushed his hand away, spilling the contents to his fingers and hands. Cleo realized what she did, a panicked expression on her face before squeaking out, “I’m sorry.” She takes the spoon from his hand and finishes the rest of the pudding. </p><p>“Clean this up,” commanded Kylo.</p><p>It took Cleo a moment to understand what he meant. She seized his hand and starts lapping up the sticky sweet substance between his fingers. Her mouth wrapped tightly around each finger, sucking slowly, licking the lips with her tongue before releasing it with an audible pop, never once breaking eye contact. </p><p>He groaned at the sight and sensation, his cock throbbing and straining against his pants. </p><p>At some point she climbed into his lap, pressing her core against his bulge, hips grinding into him. Kylo ran his free hand up and down her back, grabbing her ass, encouraging her motions.</p><p>When Cleo was satisfied with her work, she gave him a mischievous look before placing his large hand around her throat, above her collar. “I want you to choke me while I fuck you.” Her nimble fingers quickly released his member from the fabric, before bunching up her slip dress, setting her underwear aside, and lowering herself on his already hard cock. </p><p>Kylo’s eyes lighted up in amusement, tightening his grip. “Is this what you want?” The feeling of her hot wet cunt made him hiss with pleasure. </p><p>“Yes. More. Harder.” Cleo panted, covering his hand with her own, pressing harder down her windpipe. She started bouncing up and down, leveraging on her knees, thrusting herself with his member. </p><p>It was a delectable sight, Cleo threw her head back in pleasure, her face flushed red from the lack of oxygen. Her movements caused the nightgown to slip past her shoulders, exposing her breasts and stiff pink nipples.</p><p>She grinded, humped, and whined on his dick at a painstakingly slow pace. The feeling torture for Kylo, an exercise of self-control and restraint. Cleo’s palms went under his black tunic, cold fingers against his warm skin.</p><p>“Shit,” Kylo said under his breath before picking her up in his arms and throwing her on the bed.</p><p>Cleo moaned at the loss of fullness in her cunt.</p><p>“Get on all fours. I’m gonna fuck you from behind,” he said, ripping off the rest of his clothes like the fabric was searing his skin. </p><p>“Hurry,” she whimpered, slipping off her own dress and getting in position. “Fuck me till it hurts Kylo.”</p><p>He groaned at the request. Suddenly, he thrusted his entire length into her pussy in one smooth motion, gripping her hips for purchase. Kylo gathered her dark long locks on one hand, pulling her hair back with an iron grip. He starts fucking her at a brutal pace, balls deep each time. </p><p>With her back arched, the angle where Kylo’s dick met her insides stimulated every nerve. She moaned under him, letting out a string of incoherent cusses and pleas of “yes” and “fuck” and “please”.</p><p>Kylo couldn’t help the devious smile forming on his lips. She was completely and utterly overwhelmed by him, submitting to him entirely. He pressed his chest against her smooth back, feeling the soft skin against his own, peppering kisses and bites on her exposed nape between her choker. His other hand snaked under her small waist, caressing one breast and rolling her nipple with his index and thumb finger. </p><p>Soon Cleo was coming undone, knuckles white from gripping the bed sheets under her, body shaking from climax and overstimulation when Kylo doesn’t stop fucking her. He would orgasm not long after, releasing hot cum deep inside her folds. Then they would collapse against each other, Kylo playing with her nipples and clit until she came again, getting him hard, and he was inside her once more.</p><p>The cycle continued that way for what felt like forever. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of unanswered questions. A shift in Cleo's character. </p><p>Haha I know this chapter is cryptic as fuck. I decided to write a little smut since we haven't had hot Kylo sex in so long.</p><p>Please comment. Let me know what you think this means!</p><p>Love you all, hope you're all staying safe and healthy. I'll try to update soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>